When I met you
by qiqitan24
Summary: Musa befriended the Winx and Specialists when she attended Gardenia High after being expelled from her last boarding school. But when she found out that Veronica was going to the same school as her, she's not so trilled. - Discontinued
1. Last day of school

**Chapter 1: Last day of school**

"Out of my way, Jason." Riven snarled at the boy that always managed to annoy the hell out of him since the beginning of time.

"Or what? What are you gonna do, huh? Huh?" Jason taunted him and the followers who refereed themselves as his 'friends' snickered behind him.

"I'll only say this once. Get. The. Hell. Out of my way." Riven, who was quickly loosing patience with the boy - and he knew it - in front of him growled dangerously and lowered himself so that he can look him in the eye before drawing back and smirked. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal. Come on, boys." Jason gestured and scurried off with his gang.

"Wow." Brandon blew his bangs out of his eyes as they headed towards the school courtyard to meet up with the Winx, who're dating Riven's friends. "He really doesn't know when to give up, does he? I mean, he's scared of you, yet his life long mission is to annoy you."

"Whatever."

Even before they could see her, they could already hear Stella talking from a distance, that's how loud the annoying blond - in Riven's words - is.

"Tecna, put down your phone for a minute. It's not like your whole world revolves around it. We're going for lunch with our boyfriends and I want you to - SNOOKUMS!" Stella immediately forgot her conversation with Tecna when she saw Brandon and jumped into her boyfriend's arms.

Brandon gave a short chuckle and spun Stella around before dipping her and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I want you to - Snookums?" Tecna smiled tentatively as Timmy said "Hi" and hugged her.

"Seriously guys, you need to control yourselves." Bloom groaned at the couple - from Sky's arms.

"Get a room!" Layla and Nabu pointed their fingers at Stella and Brandon and shouted in unison.

The couple looked at each other and yelled, "Jinx!"

"You owe me a meal, Nabu." Layla laughed.

"Na-uh, you owe me one." Nabu smiled at his dark-haired girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her.

After a few seconds. Brandon and Stella pulled away to reveal their slightly pink faces. Their friends laughed - while Riven crossed his arms and shook his head - and headed towards the parking lot.

"Wherever are we headed this time, ladies?"

"I'm thinking sushi." Layla admitted. "Nabu is paying."

"Who said I am?" Nabu exclaimed.

Layla shrugged.

"Well, how about we go to that new sushi store that just open?" Flora suggested. "I think they also have a vegetarian menu."

"Great, you know the place right, Sky?" Bloom asked her boyfriend.

"Sure."

"Helia?" Bloom turned to him.

"Yes."

They went in Helia and Sky's SUVs and drove to the new sushi place. Technically, only Juniors and Seniors can leave the school grounds during lunchtime, but since the Winx - Sophomores - are dating the Specialists - Juniors - they have permission to leave the school by the head discipline teacher under the conditions that they're to return at least half an hour before lunch is finished.

* * *

They came back to school immediately after lunch much to Stella's disappointment, who wanted to go shopping - as always.

"Why do we always have to come back so early? Class doesn't even start for another 45 minutes" Stella whined for not the first, but more than any of them could count since they entered the car.

"41 minutes." Tecna corrected.

"What?" Stella faced Tecna.

"Class starts in 41 minutes." Tecna smiled.

Stella rolled her eyes and complained, "I wanna go shopping."

"Shut up, Blondie." Riven crossed his arms and muttered. "Quit whining every single time we come back from lunch. It's bad enough that I have to sit there watching you all _lovebirds_ making _'lovey-dovey'_ faces at each other everyday."

"You know the rules, Stel." Bloom reminded her best friend, ignoring what Riven just said.

"Besides, Stella, if we let you go shopping, by the time you're done, it'll be after the school let out." Sky pointed out.

"No I won't!" Stella instantly replied, but after seeing the looks her friends gave her she quickly added sheepishly, "Maybe."

"You can shop next time, sweetie."

"Or not."

Brandon thumped Riven on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Riven ducked and glared at Brandon.

"You and I both know what that's for."

The Winx and Specialists then split up in couples and went to do whatever they wanted to while Riven wandered around the school alone, seeing as he doesn't have a girlfriend - he did, but he broke up with her last week - and he didn't really mix well with other people.

"Riven!"

Riven groaned as soon as he heard that annoying voice he preferred to not know.

"Hey Riven! Riven! Wait up!"

Riven sighed and turned around to face his 'living nightmare in person'. The girl that had called out to him seconds earlier now stood in front of him and beamed brightly up at him.

"What do you want, Veronica?" Riven - not bothered to keep the bored tone out of his voice - asked.

Veronica's smile faltered a little when she heard the bored tone in Riven's question, but she proceeded to ask what she wanted to ask when she looked for him initially. Veronica was one of the richest girls in school - along with Stella, Layla, Bloom and a handful of other girls - and was the school's queen bee. She was sometimes followed by her two 'best friends', the twins - Fate and Destiny.

"You do know that today is, like, the last day of school and you know how we have, like, two weeks off from school and I was wondering if you would, like, like to see this new movie with me which I have, like, free tickets for." Veronica started while twirling a strand of her dark hair on her finger in - she hoped - an attractive way.

"And why would I want to watch it with you?" Riven asked and waited for the answer he had heard many times from her.

Riven was a lone-wolf, does not like to show his emotion and can be a jerk sometimes - or a lot of times -, but somehow a lot of girls like him. Even though he can be a moody person when he felt like it, the Winx and Specialists would always stick by him. No matter how much he and Stella despised each other, or how he and Layla would always compete for the most ridiculous or smallest things in the world, or that he and Helia would debate each side of their rights (or something like that), Riven can be a good and loyal friend - sometimes. But what he doesn't know - and prefer not to know - was why the girls always come running up to him like lovesick puppies. Ever since his mother abandoned him and his dad for some rich stuck up guy when he was young, he had always had an issue with the female species - and only dated once in a blue moon. Except for the Winx, almost every girl - who didn't have boyfriends - in the school practically adored him, and unfortunately for Riven, Veronica was one of them.

"Well... um, you know how, like, I have a huge crush on you for, like, the longest time and how I, like, know you like me too and, like, how we would, like, make a great couple if we went out."

Riven, after hearing her response, let loose a humorless chuckle. Veronica looked up at him, confused.

"Seriously? That all you can come up with? You've been saying that for, I dunno how many times since school started." he crossed his arms and smirked. "And do you really think I would go out with you? I don't even like you. In fact, I hate you. Now, I'm asking this nicely, please stay the hell out of my way."

He sidestepped her and continued on his way to wherever it was he wanted to go, completely missing her face when it dropped.

* * *

When the bell rang for class, he went to class not so happily and slumped down in his seat beside Helia.

"Now where is that hell of a dummy we have for a teacher?"

"Riven, language." Helia scolded his friend.

"What about it? She really is a dummy, she can't even speak a full sentence without stuttering."

Even though what he said was true, Helia still gave him a stern looked, to which Riven just smirked - one of his oh-so-famous smirk - at. A few minutes later, a teacher not their usual History teacher walked in and delivered the best news everyone had ever heard, in the class, that is.

"Class, Ms. Phillips will not be in due to family situations, so I suggest you to either do your work or read quietly." Mr. Anders said and took out his notebook and scribbling something in it.

A loud cheer was heard throughout the classroom.

"Last day of school, and we don't need to have History, this is my best day ever." Riven pumped his fist with Helia and put his feet up on the desk.

* * *

"This is my worst day ever." Riven groaned.

"You were saying in History?" Helia sent a sideways smirk at his glaring friend.

"I'm so unlucky, why does she have to attend the same school as us?" he complained referring to Veronica. "She doesn't know the word 'give up', does she?"

"I don't think so." Stella replied clearly enjoyed watching him squirmed while Layla sang, "Riven and Veronica sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! Mwah." and blew a kiss at Riven.

Riven turned to Brandon and Nabu like a wounded puppy. They laughed and shrugged, leaving Riven to his fate.

"Riven! Finally, I was, like, looking all over for you." Veronica bounded towards the Winx and Specialists, who were standing at the bottom of the front steps. "Can I, like, borrow Riven for a mo?"

"Sure. Borrow him for as long as you want." Brandon grinned as Riven glared daggers at him.

"Thanks." she pulled Riven away before he had any time to protest.

"Hey, hey! Cool it, woman. Jeez, what the hell is wrong with you?" Riven swatted her hand away from his arm and crossed it. "Well? What is it this time?"

"I got, like, free tickets to Justin Bieber's concert on, like, next Saturday, and I was, like, thinking maybe you'd, like, want to come with me?"

"Huh, who? Who the hell's Justin Barbie?"

"Justin _Bieber_ , and he's, like, this cute singer." Veronica replied with a dreamy smile. "He's gonna, like, perform this new album called 'The World'. I, like, heard from Fate and Destiny that it's absolutely to die for. So, you ,like, wanna join me?" she batted her eyelashes - fake - at him.

"Sure..."

Veronica's face lit up visibly but dropped after she heard what Riven said next.

"Over my dead body." and he walked away with Veronica trying to chase him in her 6 inch heels.

* * *

"Dude, what did she need you for?" Nabu asked his best friend when Riven finally managed to avert Veronica's attention to some other random - poor - guy.

"Don't even start."

The other boys looked at him, the girls had already went home and the boys have their last basketball practice this semester in 10 minutes.

"Seriously, someone need to tell that girl to 'shut up and move out'. She's so annoying, and I hate to admit this, but she's even more annoying than Stella."

Brandon just grinned in response.

"That's a shocker, somebody even more annoying than Stel?" Sky said and quickly added, "No offense or anything, Brandon."

Brandon just shrugged and the boys went to the basketball court.


	2. Moving in

_Thanks to_ **BloomingDominos** _, but that's not what I'm looking for. Anyway, I think I've already got it, though it's a crappy one. But thanks for reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Moving in  
**

"Son, me and Fiona are gonna take a trip to France, Fiona wanted to see the Paris Tower." Riven's dad, Jim, announced as soon as Riven stepped into the house.

He was holding a beer bottle and he drank from it after he talked.

"Sure, whatever, when are you guys leaving?" Riven asked, though he didn't care about the answer.

"The day after."

"Whatever." Riven pushed past his dad and went into his room.

Ever since Riven could remember, that's how it was between him and his dad. After his mum abandoned the two of them - when Riven was 4 years old - for a rich old guy - twice her age - Riven's dad had committed to an alcoholic lifestyle. Jim started bringing drunken girls from the pub every night down the street - and sometimes even two - into the house and they would do god knows what in his bedroom until morning, when the girls would go home with no memories - and a hangover - of the previous night and Jim would sleep during the day and went back to the pub at night. It's his routine and Riven would just ignore the fact that his dad had turned into a man whore banging sluts in his room. Fiona started dating Jim last year after their one night stand. Fiona despised Riven - the feeling is mutual - and had tried to get Jim to impregnate her many times so that she and Jim could start a whole new family together - without Riven. Fiona had tried to get Jim to leave Riven various of times before and it seems that this time, Riven's dad was going to go for it.

Riven sighed and started packing his things. He packed his clothes, shoes and some other things - phone, car keys, etc.. Then, he went downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat. He took out a frozen pizza and heated it up.

* * *

Riven went out to jog early in the morning on the day that Jim and Fiona were leaving for Paris. When he came back at around 10am - after stopping for a coffee at Starbucks - he found a letter addressed to him on the kitchen counter.

 _Dear Riven,_

 _As you already know, Fiona and I are going to Paris today. What you didn't know is that we're getting married, Fiona was pregnant for a few weeks and we'll be starting a family in London after our honeymoon. Don't worry, I've already arranged you to live with an old friend of mine. (The address will be on the back.) I've already discussed it with him: you're going to move in with him and he will take care of you. As for the house, I have already found someone who're willing to buy it for a big number. The money will be banked into your account. The house will be cleaned by someone sometime later in the week. You can take whatever you want before you go. Lock the door and put the key in the birdhouse outside, the maid will use that key to enter the house when she come to clean it. Take care, I'm sorry I haven't been a good father to you. You look just like your mother and I don't think I can bear it._

 _With love,_  
 _your father.  
_

After reading the letter, Riven scoffed. _Take care_ , as if he cared.

'Why am I not surprised?' thought Riven bitterly.

He had already known that his father and Fiona were plotting to leave Riven when Jim announced the trip to Paris. He sighed and looked at the address at the back of the letter before heading upstairs towards his dad's room. The room was a mess! It was littered with women's - probably Fiona's - clothes and condoms - used. The room reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. He carefully picked his way across the room to the vanity - once Riven's mother's - at the opposite wall. When he reached it, he yanked open one of the top drawer. There was boxes of half filled condoms and a few bottles of beer and pills. Riven rummaged through the remaining drawers and found some money in one of them and a ring, locket and picture frame in another. He threw all these into his duffel bag, pocketed the money, went to take a quick refreshing shower and with a last look at his house, he drove to the address given to him.

* * *

The doors of the four-story house was opened by a middle-aged woman. She let him in and bustled away as a short man came to him.

"Ah, you must be Riven. That's our housekeeper, Sally." the man greeted him and led him into the main living room. "Would you like to drink anything? Are you hungry? I could ask Larry, our cook to whip up something for you."

"It's alright." Riven placed his duffel bag beside him and sat down on the sofa awkwardly.

The man went into the kitchen and brought out two coke and handed one to Riven even though he declined his invitation of eating anything. After Riven took the coke, the man sat down on another sofa slightly angled at a 45 degree - facing him. He faced Riven and introduced himself as Ho-Boe.

"Um, hi. Nice to meet you, er, Ho-Boe." Riven rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ho-Boe chuckled and said, "It's alright, boy, no need to be nervous or anything."

"Er, Ho-Boe? Can I ask you a question?" when Ho-Boe nodded for him to continue, Riven said, "Why did you agreed to take me in? I mean, you don't even know me and you're letting a stranger into your house."

"Oh, I do know you." Ho-Boe laughed. "I was there a few days after you were born. Now, as for why I'm taking you in, I was an old - and once best - friend of your father's, even though I don't approve of what Jim and his new girlfriend are doing, - "

"Yeah, I hate her."

"Uh huh," Ho-Boe nodded. "I once made a promise to Jim and Megan, your mother, that if anything happened to them, I'll take you in no matter what. When Jim informed me of his plans, I knew immediately what he's going to do. Well, you can't be left alone, so of course I take it upon myself to take care of you."

"Uh, thanks. Just so you know, I'm not exactly the easiest person on Earth to get along with."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I have a daughter just like you. If you need anything, you can just come to me. I've already have someone decorate and arrange your bedroom, I hope you like the color magenta."

"Yeah."

Ho-Boe nodded, stood up and led Riven up the grand staircase and turned right, into a wide hallway.

"This is your room, and the one beside yours is my daughter's." Ho-Boe stopped in front of a closed double door.

His room was located a few doors from the grand staircase, near the end of the hall. There's another staircase - but smaller - at the other end of the hall that lead up to the third and forth floor.

"I'll let you rest. My daughter's coming back the day after and I was hoping to have a father-daughter dinner together, would it be alright if you were to eat alone on Monday?"

"It's okay,"

Ho-Boe nodded and went into his own room down the hall. After he went in, Riven opened one side of the door to his room and closed it behind him.

His room has a light magenta shade on all four of the walls. At one end of the room, there's king sized bed, a big wardrobe - enough to fit all of Stella's clothes, and maybe even Bloom's - and a few drawers. At the other, there's a sitting area with a couch, coffee table, a bookshelf, a chair and a desk. On the desk was a brand new laptop, and on it a note. There was a wall of window opposite the doors with the light magenta shade wall as the frame. The curtains was held back with thick purple and maroon ropes. There was also an adjoining bathroom.

Riven went to pick up the note and read that the laptop was a gift from Ho-Boe to him. Riven threw his duffel bag on the side of the door and dropped onto the bed. The alarm clock on the bedside table read 3:24p.m. Riven took a look around the room.

'That old man certainly prepared it well.'

When Riven got up and open the wardrobe door so that he could unpack his things, he found it half filled with girls' clothes. He quickly closed the door and just put his bag on top of the drawer for now. He decided to take another cold shower and nap for a bit.


	3. See you

_Thank you,_ **ColorfulMusic** _, for your review. Here's Chapter 3._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: See you**

"Crazy bitch." a girl holding her face, - which was punched by a furious Musa - looked at Musa with fear and hatred muttered.

"Oh? So now I'm the crazy one here? What about you, huh? Are you suggesting you're not crazy?" Musa sneered at the girl who was slowly backing away from her. "All the times you were drunk, not knowing what happened the previous night and would always bring all sorts of guys into the dorm, I was the one to keep you in line. _I_ was the one to make sure you eat your pills and three meals a day. _I_ was the one to protect you from all those crazy people who wanted to hurt you when you bring them in. And _I_ was the one to keep you up when you're down. And how did you repay me, huh? How? By going through my things! By STEALING! I know you're alcoholic, but I didn't know you would go so low as to steal from your only friend! Your. Only. Friend." her voice was raising with each sentence.

"Whoa, whoa. Cool it, chill. I didn't mean for you to find out. How would I to know you were to walk in at that moment." the girl tried to cover her mistake, but that only make Musa even angrier.

"You didn't mean for me to find out? Why? So you can take all my things from under my nose?! Really Is that the reason? Don't try the 'protect me if I don't know the truth' card. I'm so sick of it, so sick of YOU. All the lies, and here I thought I could have a friend, but I guess I was wrong. I can't believe you, Caroline."

"You dare to yell at me!? When you first came here, it was because of me that you could fit in. If I haven't shown you the ropes that day, you wouldn't be here now, would you? You should be grateful, Musa, not yelling your head off at me." Caroline also raised her voice.

"I should be grateful?! What the hell, Caroline! You should be the one that's grateful." Musa paused and added in a softer voice. "What would happen to you if I wasn't there when I was there last month? You wouldn't be here now, you're the one who should be grateful."

Without waiting for Caroline to answer, Musa spun on her heel and headed into her room. In two days, she will be going home for Spring Break, and she's really looking forward to leaving this hell hole for a few weeks, at least until she's calmed down.

* * *

"Come in." the soft voice of the headmistress replied to the knocking of her doors.

Musa opened one side of the double doors and poked her head in and walked towards the headmistress's desk.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Musa asked and plopped down on one of the seat.

"Yes, please have a... Never mind." the headmistress signed and decided to ditch the 'please have a seat before we talk' speech. "As you know, Musa, the punch you threw Caroline yesterday was not your first."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it was her fault, she started it. Nobody touches my things and got away with it. Caroline should consider herself lucky that she didn't end up like Katie."

Two weeks ago, Katie had - or had not - asked if she could 'borrow' Musa's flute. Musa had - or had not - agreed to let her use it, and she had went into Musa's room and took her flute. When Musa found out, she was furious and had beaten up Katie so badly that she needed to be hospitalized. The fight had leaded to Musa being suspended for two weeks. She could only attend classes for the next two weeks - no dates, no hanging out, no nothing. When she was released, the head discipline teacher had warned her to stay out of trouble if she wanted to stay in the Broader Inter All Girls Academy. Although Musa doesn't really like the people in the academy that much - she absolutely hated them - she was determined to stay until she graduate. Up until today, Musa had been free of trouble - much to the teachers' relief - and would've stayed in the academy, but she had risked it all by throwing the first punch at Caroline.

"Yes, it's a relief. But, as you are under the zero-tolerance zone when you... hurt Katie, so when you punch Caroline, it's the end."

Musa looked up in horror at the headmistress.

"Ma'am, are you saying that..." she trailed off knowing full well what the headmistress was implying.

The headmistress nodded, "I'm sorry, Musa. I really am, but you're expelled. Banned from setting foot in this school until you've graduated from high school."

Musa hung her head and refused to look up at the headmistress when she muttered, "Fine, whatever, I'm gonna go pack." she pointed at the door and quietly let herself out.

After Musa was gone, the headmistress heaved a sigh of relief.

'At least this time it happened without any drama.'

* * *

"Wait, I don't get it. WHAT!? You're expelled? Seriously? For real? But how?" Caroline, who was watching Musa pack rambled on.

"Yes, Car. You won't have to deal with this 'crazy bitch' anymore." Musa replied when she finished throwing the last of her things into her suitcase.

"Oh." Caroline's face was glum. "Look, about what happened yesterday, I, well - "

"Save it." Musa snapped and glared at Caroline, who was nervously fiddling with the hem of her mini skirt. "I don't need your pity tears." she pushed past Caroline and headed to the front gate of the academy where a limo will be taking her to the airport.

"Right, well, bye then. I guess." Caroline hurried after her and said in a small timid voice.

"Whatever. At least now I won't have to deal with all of you people anymore." Musa paused and turned around. "Look, it's been great knowing you and well, you know, yeah... Anyway, we can keep in touch." Musa gave Caroline a small smile to which she return.

"Great. So..." Caroline awkwardly stepped forward and hugged Musa. "Friends?"

Musa was shocked at the gesture but she hugged her back with her free hand nonetheless.

"Friends." Musa replied and patted her back before pulling back. "See you."


	4. To the mall

**Chapter 4: To the mall**

Musa rang the doorbell of her house. She saw that there was an extra pair of shoes in the shoe rack when she was taking off her shoes. Musa had ridden the limo that was sent by the school to her house after she had picked up something to eat at the airport. The gardener, Hagen, had let her in when the limo dropped her outside of her gated house. Sally, the housekeeper opened the doors and smiled politely at Musa as she went in.

"Hi, Sally." Musa hugged Sally and she gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Hello, dear. We're not expecting you until tomorrow." Sally looked confused.

Musa gave her suitcase to Sally, who took it up to her room and went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water before heading to the living room.

"Musa? What are you doing here? Spring Break isn't until tomorrow." Musa's father, Ho-Boe asked as soon as he saw Musa.

"Hi dad." Musa greeted her dad. She delivered the news in a surprisingly calm voice. "I was expelled."

"You were expelled?!" Ho-Boe exploded. "This is the - how many school have you been expelled from? Four? Five? Six?"

"Jeez, you're exaggerating. It's only the third. No big deal."

"No big deal? Musa, how can you say that? This is the third school you've been expelled from and you're only 15 years old." Ho-Boe signed and sat down on a sofa.

"Whatever, I don't care. Anyway, I'm going to my room."

Her room haven't change a bit. The four walls still have the pale yellow shade that she insisted the painters paint it when she decided to redecorate her room as her 12th birthday present - just before she went to her first boarding school. At one end was a big piano shaped bed, a dressing table, and a whole wall of build-in cupboard. At the other, there's a sitting area with a couch, a coffee table, a bookshelf, a chair and a desk. There's a few musical instruments in the room like a guitar, another flute besides the one that Musa brought with her to the boarding school, a violin, and a harp in one corner of the room. There was a whole wall of window at the opposite side of the - double - doors with the pale yellow wall as a frame. The curtains was held back with thick red and yellow ropes. The adjoining bathroom have huge mirrors, a huge shower and a bath like a swimming pool.

Musa entered her room and started taking her clothes out from her suitcase, which Sally had placed by the door before throwing them in the laundry basket to wash. She set her phone, iPod, laptop, headphones and other electronic things on her desk. Her flute, she put it on the rack that was reserved for it. She went out of her room and into the one beside her's. She opened the door to see a spiked magenta haired boy siting on the bed reading a book.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Musa crossed her arms and demanded harshly. "Get out."

"Whoa, a bit harsh are we?" the boy smirked at her but made no move to get out of the room. "I'm living here now, are you Ho-Boe's daughter?"

"My dad let you in?" Musa uncrossed her arms and stared at the boy in disbelief. "But why did he give you this room?"

"Beats me." he shrugged and resumed reading. "What are you doing anyway? Barging in without knocking. It's rude, ya know."

"Like I should care. This is my house, I can do whatever I want, whenever and however I want." Musa started towards the wardrobe.

"And here I thought girls are suppose to be 'prim and proper'." he signed tragically.

"What century are you living in?" Musa sneered at him, her hand hovering in front of the wardrobe's knob preparing to push it open. "Not all girls are 'prim and proper', ya know." she opened the wardrobe and took the contents out of it before going towards the door. "There, you can put your clothes in it."

"Wait, you're not gonna pry information out of me?" the boy looked at her in a confused way. He had already abandoned the idea of reading. "I thought girls need to know everything."

"Why should I? I'm not interested in your life. Besides I'm not those girls - sluts, whatever you call them. Don't get me mixed up with your girlfriend. And now I must ask you to excuse me, I have a load of clothes to carry, and it's really heavy. You don't need me to close your door now, do you?" without waiting for an answer, Musa dived into her room and dumped the contents in her arms onto the bed and started putting them in her wardrobe.

* * *

'Cool girl.' Riven smirked at the thought and got up to close the door.

His phone beeped, announcing a text had arrived. He looked at his phone and saw that it was from Stella.

 _Stella: Shopping. No excuse. Must come._

"Stupid Stella. Can't she take a break?" Riven muttered under his breath.

He pocketed his phone and car keys. Then he went downstairs, to where Ho-Boe and his daughter was sitting, conversing over a cup of tea - or coffee.

"Um, Ho-Boe, I'm gonna go out with my friends. Probably won't be back for dinner." Riven informed Ho-Boe.

"Good idea. I'm gonna go with him. Bye dad, don't wait up." the girl jumped up and turned to Riven. "Wait for me, I'm gonna go change."

Riven shrugged and went outside to wait for her. A few minutes later, she came out wearing a white singlet T-shirt, baggy jeans and casual sneakers. She wore some bangles on her right hand and a watch on her left. Her phone, iPod, money and credit cards were shoved into her pockets.

"Wow, that was fast. I thought you'd need at least half an hour to dress."

"And keep you waiting in the hot sun? I don't think so." she said sweetly and let herself in the passenger seat.

Riven got in the driver's seat.

"Actually, the car's in the shade. It's in the garage." he pointed out.

She shrugged and turned up the radio, which was playing **'See you again' by Charlie Puth**. She hummed along and occasionally sang with it. Riven discovered that she had a nice voice.

* * *

Riven arrived the mall, where he was lucky enough to find a space close to the front door.

"The mall? What the hell are we doing here?"

"I didn't ask you to come, you invited yourself to join me. So," Riven smirked at her. "too bad. You're stuck."

The girl glowered at Riven and got out of the car. Riven also got out.

"Not my fault. My dad was lecturing me. I can't help it if I was expelled."

"You were expelled? That's cool. No wonder you were home early." Riven looked at her with a somewhat amused and impressed expression.

"Finally! Someone who appreciates me being expelled." the girl grinned at Riven and went into the mall.

Riven looked after her until she was swallowed by the crowds. Then, he took out his phone and texted Helia.

 _Riven: Where we meeting?_

 _Helia:_ _Starbucks_

He went to Starbucks and saw that the rest of the gang were already there.

"Finally." Stella stood up and address her friends. "Me and the girls are going shopping. You guys can do whatever you want."

"Then, why do I even need to come?" Riven groaned. "I should be napping."

"Because - " Stella was about to answer but Sky butted in.

"Let's just go, man. We already heard what she had to say, and we don't appreciate having to hear it again."

"Fine." Riven huffed and let himself being dragged to where the guys wanted to go.


	5. Aunt Alexis

**Chapter 5: Aunt Alexis**

Stella led the girls into practically every boutique and store in the mall.

"Stella, can we stop now?" Flora asked tiredly.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting." Layla, who was dragging her feet asked.

"Stel, it's illogical for someone to shop so much." Tecna commented.

"Maybe for you, but not for me."

They were currently passing through a lot of cafes and food shop.

"Stella, I'm hungry. I'm going in." Layla, arms loaded with Stella's shopping walked into Coffee Bean.

Flora and Tecna followed after Layla.

"Hey, I want to go to that boutique." Stella huffed at her friends. "There's a sale there."

"Don't worry, Stella. I'll go with you."

"Yay! Thanks, Bloom. You're the best." Stella moved to hug Bloom tightly, which was next to impossible because both of them were loaded with shopping bags.

"I know, how about we dump these with the girls first?"

"Great." Stella skipped into the cafe and went to where Layla and the others were eating cupcakes, donuts and drinking coffee - or tea.

* * *

"That'll be 20 dollars." the cashier, Jane said after ringing up the CDs that Musa decided to buy.

"Here." Musa handed Jane her credit card, specially for buying anything related to music.

The cashier swiped the card and handed it back to Musa. Musa took the card, bag and went out of Musical Melodies.

'Where should I go next?' Musa thought as she looked around the mall.

It's been a while since she last came here and some of the shops were new. The mall itself had been renovated when Musa was away, so the structure was a bit different from the old mall. Musa put on her earpiece and put the iPod on shuffle. The first song that played was **'Firework' by Katy Perry**. She decided to just wander around the mall until she find somewhere she wanted to go. First, she went into Starbucks to buy herself a drink. Then, she went window shopping while sipping her Caramel Frappuccino Blend.

When she felt like going home, she took out her phone to call the boy who was living at her house. When she had her phone in her hands, she realized that she didn't have his number.

'Shit.' she cursed. 'Just my luck.'

She browsed her phone contacts and a name caught her eye.

'Aunt Alexis!'

She dialed her Aunt Alexis's - one of her father's younger sister - number and held the phone to her ear.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Aunt Alexis. It's me, Musa."

 _"Musa? How's my favorite niece? Where are you now?"_

"Good. I'm in Gardenia."

 _"Huh? But I thought Broader Inter let out tomorrow."_

"Yeah, they are. I was expelled."

 _"Expelled? Oh dear, that's the - how many schools you've been expelled from?"_

"Third."

 _"Honey, seriously. Now what was it you called me for?"_

"Aunt Alexis, I need you to pick me up from the mall."

 _"Which one?"_

"There's more than one? Wow, I seriously have a lot of things to catch up."

 _"Yes. Yes, you do."_

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm at the mall when I was still here. The old one?"

 _"Gardenia Mall, got it. Meet at front, 10 minutes. Dinner's on me."_

"Great. Thanks."

Musa hung up and went towards the front door to wait for her Aunt Alexis. There she saw the boy who was living at her house.

"Hey! Uh, I'm eating dinner with my aunt so you don't need to take me home." Musa waved him over and said.

"'Kay." he nodded and turned back to his car.

He got in and drove away. She watch him for a few seconds before tuning into her iPod. **'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri** was belting out. 10 minutes later, her Aunt Alexis's car drove into the pick up  & drop off lane. She hopped down the steps and into the passenger side.

"Hey, Aunt Alexis." Musa leaned over to give her favorite aunt a hug.

"Musa! You've grown since the last time I saw you." Aunt Alexis pulled back and observed Musa. "How old are you now? 15? 16?"

"15." Musa laughed and sat back into her seat. She buckled up and turned towards her Aunt Alexis.

"Time went by so fast." Aunt Alexis gave a short chuckle and drove the car out of the lane, into the street. "It waits for no one so you better appreciate your youth."

"Aunt Alexis, you sound like Grandma Fanny." Musa laughed.

"Yeah, well it's true."

* * *

After Riven came out from the shower, he put on some clothes from the wardrobe - he had unpack after the girl took away her clothes - and jumped onto the couch, where he picked up _The Book of Arts: How to draw...?_ that Helia had forced him to buy. Just then, there was a knock. He sighed and got up and opened one side of the door. The girl was standing outside, she had also taken a bath. She was wearing a simple blue shirt and shorts. Her wet long midnight-blue hair was let down to dry naturally. Most of the girls Riven knew - well, Stella - uses hair dryer and curlers after bath, but apparently not her. She pushed past Riven and into the room. She opened the wardrobe and rummaged in it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Riven exclaimed.

"I'm looking for something." she replied. "It was my mum's."

Riven tensed at the word 'mum'. He slowly closed the door and sat back on the couch watching her dig through the wardrobe. She lifted up her head when she found what she was looking for and turned around to see Riven staring at her. Riven raised one of his eyebrow as if to say 'Well?' The girl held up her hand. She was holding a charm bracelet.

"Last time I was in here, I accidentally left it in the wardrobe along with my clothes. Well, the clothes I left it here on purpose." she explained and Riven nodded. "By the way, you seriously need more clothes."

"What's wrong with the amount of clothes I have?"

"Nothing." she shrugged. "I was just saying. But you should consider buying some more."

She was out the door before Riven could reply.

'She always need to have the last words, don't she?'


	6. Phone call

_Thanks to those who reviewed. Please keep reading and here's Chapter 6._

* * *

 **hapter 6: Phone call**

"I'm WHAT?!" Musa shouted at her dad. "You're kidding right?"

Ho-Boe had just delivered the worst possible news - to Musa - ever. He had enrolled her into Gardenia High, the local high school. It's not that she doesn't want to attend the school, there's a person there she absolutely despised, Veronica. She and Veronica used to be friends. But things changed and so did their friendship. Musa had requested to attend boarding schools because she can't stand to be in the same school as her. Unfortunately, she had been expelled so many times that Ho-Boe decided that enough was enough and enrolled her into the local school.

Ho-Boe shook his head and said, "No Musa, I'm serious."

"You know how much I hate that bitch. I can't believe you decided to put be there. I thought we had agreed I'll go to boarding schools."

"And I thought we had agreed that you behave and try not to get expelled from Broader Inter Academy. I didn't see you keeping the promise, so why should I?"

"B-but, that's different." Musa stuttered. "I _did_ try, but like I said, nobody messes with my things and get away with it."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"You can't do that!" Musa yelled.

"I can and I already have!" Ho-Boe raised his voice at his only daughter, who glared at him and stomped up to her room.

* * *

"I can't believe him." Musa complained to Caroline that night on the phone.

Caroline had went back to her hometown in New Zealand when Broader Inter let out. She was hanging out with her so call 'boyfriends' when Musa called to complain about her dad.

 _"Well, too bad, baby. He's your dad, you have no choice."_

"Yeah, right. Look who's saying."

 _"Haha, it's so funny. Excuse me for not laughing."_

"Aw, come on, Caroline."

 _"Just kidding."_

The two friends talked for a bit before Caroline saying she need to drink with her 'boyfriends'.

"I worry for you, Car."

 _"Why?"_

"When break's over, who'll keep you in check?"

 _"Nah, don't worry. I can take care of myself. Besides I'm 17, I'm older than you, since when did I need your babysitting?"_

"Since the first time we met. And by the way, you had to repeat two years of Freshman, so you're only a Sophomore. Age don't count."

 _"Hmm, you're right. Anyway, gotta go. Bye, girl."_

"Later."

* * *

"Seriously Layla, you should remove some of your equipment. If I didn't know better, I would think you're a - Hey! What are you guys giggling about?"

The Winx was hanging out in Layla's bedroom. There's a lot of sports equipment that it took up a lot of space - even though the room is very big. Stella was lecturing Layla about it when Bloom suddenly got up and stood behind her. She was copying Stella's moves and actions behind her back.

"N-nothing." Layla said trying to stifle her giggles.

"Hey, tell me. What is it?" Stella asked, letting the curiosity get the good of her.

"It's nothing, honest."

"Bloom sweetie, I think you've had your fun. Now sit down." Flora told Bloom in the sweet voice of her's.

When Stella heard that, she turned around and Bloom grinned sheepishly, having been busted - by Flora, no less.

"And I thought you were the sweetest one of us." Bloom said.

"I'm hungry. Layla, is there anything to eat in your house?" Tecna asked Layla.

"Yeah, last time we came, there was practically nothing to eat." Bloom commented.

"There're still some cookies." Flora said.

"Doesn't count." Stella snorted

"I dunno." Layla replied and stood up. "Probably."

The girls followed her downstairs into the kitchen. The kitchen was huge and loaded with every kind of food. The last time the girls came, there was nothing edible except for a few packs of cookies and some instant mix.

"Take whatever you wish." Layla invited them in a deep voice and bowed down.

They don't need to be told twice. The girls, including Layla took whatever they find and liked. After their little 'lunch', they settled in the living room. Layla's phone rang and she went out into the hallway before answering. There was a lot of 'Uh huh', 'Yeah, 'kay', and finally a big fat 'YES". She came back into the room and invited the girls to sleep over tonight.

"Yeah sure." they replied after making a few calls to their parents.

"I'm gonna have to take my make up kit, my hairdresser kit, my... - "

"Oh no, you don't, Stella. This is a sleepover at my house and is strictly make up and hairdressing free. Got it?"

"Aw, and I was so looking forward to it." Stella pouted but instantly brightened up. "At least can we do our nails?"

"Fine." Layla signed. "Why did you have to be my friend?" she wondered out loud.

Stella just laughed and said she needed to get home to 'prepare' for the sleepover.

* * *

"Flora, truth or dare?" Bloom asked when it was her turn.

"Truth."

It seems to Tecna that every sleepover ended with a game of 'Truth or Dare' or 'movie night'.

"You gotta answer this truthfully, Flo." Bloom looked at Flora pointedly causing the shy girl to gulp and nod. "What stage are you and Helia on?"

"Um, uh." Flora's face was a deep shade of pink when she heard the question. "I don't know. Kissing, I guess?"

"Are you sure, Flora?" Layla leaned forward.

"Y-yes."

"Aw, come on Flora, tell the truth." Stella whined.

"I am. Well, not really. Um, we're probably, er, to the, uh, kissing and, and - "

The girls all leaned in to hear what Flora was saying as her voice was getting softer and softer with each word.

"Maybe touching." Flora's voice was so soft that the girls could barely heard it.

"What was that, Flora?" Bloom asked cupping her ears. "I can't hear you."

By now, Flora's face was so red that even a tomato can't beat her. Sensing Flora's discomfort, Tecna decided to interrupt.

"Girls, come on. You can clearly see that Flora's not comfortable with this question."

Flora shot Tecna a grateful look.

"Humph, you're no fun." Stella sat back at her place ad Bloom agreed.

Flora's face returned to normal a few seconds later and they continued to play.

"Tecna, truth or dare?" Flora asked the techno loving girl.

"Why did you ask me? I was the one who saved you." Tecna whined.

"Sorry, but the others already have their go." Flora smiled apologetically.

"Fine, dare."

"Well," Flora paused to think of a good dare for Tecna. "I dare you... to drink a whole container of milk without stopping."

When Layla heard that, she got up to take a cartoon of milk from the fridge and handed it to Tecna.

"Here."

Tecna took one look at the size of the cartoon and shook her head.

"No, that's impossible to finish in one go."

"Well, Tec. A dare is a dare." Stella looked on smugly.

"Good dare, Flora." Bloom smiled at the shy nature girl.

"I'm so going to regret drinking this." she muttered and gulped down the milk.


	7. Limited edition iPod

**Chapter 7: Limited edition iPod**

"I need you to drive me to the mall." Musa barged into her housemate's room without bothering to knock.

"What? Just like that? No knocking? No greeting? You just barge into my room and tell me to take you somewhere." he smirked from his position at the desk in front of the open laptop.

"No time for that, pretty boy." Musa snapped "Now, get your ass up and drive me to the mall. Now! Tomorrow's the first day of school, and I need it today. Now get up."

"Chill, what's got you in a twist?" he spun himself slowly on the chair to face her.

"Get up!" Musa ordered.

"Fine, fine. I'm up." he slowly picked up his car keys while Musa waited impatiently and drove her to the mall.

"I'll call you when I'm ready." Musa said and rushed into the mall without looking back.

* * *

"Where's my thanks?" Riven called after her.

He locked his car and wandered around the mall for a bit and decided to wait for her in the food court.

"Riven!"

Riven groaned, stood up and tried to walk away but Veronica blocked his way. He cursed under his breath and sat back down.

"What is it this time?"

"Oh, I just, like, saw you when I was, like, shopping for, like, this cute dress and I was, like..."

Riven rest his head on his hand and tuned her out. He don't know why but for some reason, he started thinking about Ho-Boe's daughter. Her big azure colored eyes. Her long midnight blue hair - often in two pigtails. Her tomboyish attitude. Her stubborn actions. Her luxurious... lips?

"...and so I, like, find myself walking towards you to ask your opinion. So, like, which one do you think I should buy? Riven? Riven?! Hello? Anybody there?"

Riven blinked and saw Veronica waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What did you say?" he swatted her hand away from his face.

"I ,like, asked which dress should I buy. The yellow or the red one?"

"How would I know? Shouldn't you ask Fate and Destiny? Aren't they with you? What about your boyfriend or whoever? Why are you asking me?"

"Because, I have ,like, no boyfriend." she rested her chin in her hands dramatically and batted her eyelashes. "Isn't it sad.?"

"Yeah, whatever. You know what, Veronica? I don't care. Bye."

Riven walked away and went to the arcade.

* * *

Musa ran into iWorld and immediately went up to the counter.

"Do you have the newest edition of the iPod shuffle? The limited one?" Musa asked the guy at the counter.

"Yeah, we've still got..." he checked the computer. "You're lucky, there's only one more in this store."

"Great, I want it."

"Just a minute, I'll get it for you." he went into a little door at the back where the storeroom is.

While waiting for the iPod, Musa looked at the laptops. She was playing on one of the iPad when the counter guy came out with the iPod shuffle. She went over to the counter and waited impatiently for the guy to wrap it up. When he's done, Musa handed him her credit card. After paying, she texted her housemate - she had asked for his number but haven't bothered to learn his name. Typical.

 _Musa: Hey, dummy, I'm done. Wait for you at the car._

She pocketed her phone and leaned against his car. When he came out, she got into the passenger seat and they drove home.

* * *

"Can you drive faster?" the girl tapped her fingers on the window impatiently.

"Why? What did you need to go to the mall for anyway?" Riven glanced at her for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

She held up a bag from iWorld.

"I went to buy the limited edition iPod." she answered a bit sheepishly.

"Seriously woman? You made me drive you to the mall for a stupid thing?" Riven asked in disbelief.

"It's not a stupid thing." she defended.

"Well then, what is it? Care to enlighten me?" Riven raised an eyebrow.

"It's an iPod. My first one broke. I was listening to it in the bath." she answered before explaining sarcastically. "You know, we download songs in it and then we listen to it? Oh wait, I forgot. You don't know. Living in the century where girls are all 'prim and proper'." she laughed referring to the time they first met.

Riven scowled at her and didn't answer.

"What's the matter? I hurt your fragile little heart?" she teased and clutched her hands dramatically to her chest where her heart is. Then she said in a girly high pitched voice. "Oh, I'm so so so terribly sorry."

"Shut up." Riven grumbled.

"Can I? Oh wait I can or maybe I -."

"And we're here." Riven cut her off.

They got out of the car and went into the house. Ho-Boe came and told them that they're having dinner in half an hour.

* * *

"Since when do you cook? Where's Larry?" Musa asked her dad.

"I started cooking when you first went to boarding school. Larry still cooks for us."

"Oh." she was about to head upstairs when she asked, "Is your food nice?"

"Why don't you try it for yourself later, Musa?"

"Yeah, sure. Fine, whatever." she mumbled and went upstairs to her room.

After she had showered, Musa changed into a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. She dried her hair and put it up in her 'signature' pigtails. Then, she went downstairs with her iPod. She had downloaded the songs into the iPod first thing when she came into her room. She plopped herself down in front of the TV and browsed through the channels until she find a musical that she liked.

* * *

"You like to watch musicals, huh?" Riven asked Musa as he jumped onto the sofa beside her, making her bounce a bit.

He snatched the remote out of her hands and switched channels.

"Hey, I was watching that." she snapped.

"So-rree." Riven smirked and handed the remote back to her just as Ho-Boe hollered, "Dinner's ready."

Musa glared at Riven while he just smirked. If looks could kill, Riven would be dead a few times by now.

* * *

"Musa, as you know this is Riven." Ho-Boe introduced as soon as they had sat down, but Musa was in her own world, listening to music while at the same time looked like she was paying attention.

"Riven, this is my daughter, Musa. I see you two have already met."

Riven nodded.

"I'm sorry I haven't got time to introduce you two earlier. I was busy." Ho-Boe said before eating.

They ate in not an awkward silence but a comfortable one - or was it an awkward one?


	8. First day back to school

_Thanks, **ColorfulMusic** , **adanethel** , and **Blueshinymoonlight** for reviewing! Chapter 8 for you.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: First day back to school**

"Hey Riven!" Sky and Brandon greeted Riven as soon as he set foot on the school ground. "First day of school, you excited?"

"What's there to be excited about?"

"Well, we're juniors!" Brandon cheered happily.

"Seriously, Brandon. You sound just like Stella, that's not a good habit." Riven shook his head disapprovingly. "And need I remind you, we were juniors even before the break."

"Come on, dude. Cheer up a little, first day back to school's suppose to be fun."

"There's nothing to be fun about. Fate's being cruel to me, why do I have to be in the same school as Veronica?"

"Yep, there's nothing to be fun of." Brandon's mood instantly changed, but then he grinned and added, "Well, for you anyway."

"I'm so going to make this school semester a living hell for you." Riven growled.

Brandon grinned and skipped towards the Winx and Specialists.

"God, I swear, he's becoming more like a girl every day." Riven groaned.

* * *

Musa stepped into her new school after Charlie, the driver dropped her off and looked around. There were groups of friends huddling together, catching up, exchanging events that happened during the break. She saw a group of boys throwing each other balls in the shade. A few girls stood to the side giggling, watching the boys. Musa rolled her eyes, hitched her shoulder bag higher on her shoulder and started walking while taking in her surrounding.

"Musa!"

Musa turned towards the person who called her name.

"Yo! Sunshine!" Musa lifted a hand in greeting and walked towards Stella and her friends, who were standing under an oak tree. "Sup? First day of school, excited?"

"Very." Bloom nodded enthusiastically and the others agreed.

"Why? There's nothing to be excited about." Musa looked around the school yard and said. "It's always the same. You go to school, pretend to learn, have detention, beat up somebody, got expelled and went home. Then the whole process starts again. Well, at least that's what happen at my last boarding school."

"I totally agree with you there."

Musa turned towards the voice she had become familiar with over the past two weeks.

"Hiya." she waved and he gave her a small smile in return.

"Wait a minute, are my eyes working right? Riven was smiling?" Stella dramatically rubbed her eyes and made a big show of looking at Riven.

"He's definitely smiling. I saw it with my own two eyes." Brandon confirmed. "But only for a second."

"Care to introduce?" Musa raised one of her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, Musa, this is Brandon, Sky, Riven, Helia and Timmy." Stella pointed to each of the boys when she said their name.

Musa stared at Brandon, which make him squirm uncomfortably.

"You're Stella's boyfriend, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"Let me tell you something," she stepped forward. "she's absolutely annoying. From the first time I met her, she had been chattering non stop and half the things she was saying were about fashion - which I don't give a fuck about."

"Finally! Someone who shared the same thinking as me." Riven pointed at Musa and smirked at the boys in victory.

"And I finally learned your name. Riven, right?"

"You're kidding?" Riven gaped at the midnight blue hair girl in front of him. "Didn't you hear what your dad said last night?"

"I dunno." she shrugged and turned to him. "What did he say?"

"What were you doing during dinner?"

"Let me think." she replied sarcastically. "Oh yeah, probably listening to music. I forgot you don't know what that is. You know the iPod I bought? Yeah, the one we use it to listen to music? Well, I was - "

"I give up." Riven held up his hands in a surrender manner.

Musa smirked and patted Riven on the shoulder, "That's the spirit."

She looked around at the other boys when she saw a boy who was very familiar. She cocked her head at him.

"You look familiar."

"Musa, long time no see." Helia suddenly left Flora's side and hugged Musa, making Flora felt a hint of jealousy.

"Er, yeah." when they pulled away, she asked, "Do I know you?"

"Are you for real?" Bloom and Sky asked incredulously.

"What?" Musa looked around at the Winx and Specialists. "Why are you all so surprised?"

"You hugged him and then you ask him if you know him. Everyone would be surprised." Nabu said.

"Hey, he hugged me first." she defended and turned back to Helia. "So, are you going to tell me who are you or not?"

"Helia."

"Huh? Who?"

"I'm so gonna kill you after this." Helia muttered.

"Helia wanting to kill someone, that's a first."

"Shut up Timmy." he turned towards Musa and took a deep breath. "Skirt Boy."

"You're kidding?" Musa gaped at Helia much in the same manner as Riven just minutes before.

She had started to shake and was holding her stomach. The others looked back and forth at Musa and Helia wondering what was going on. Suddenly, Musa laughed out loud. She didn't laugh like other girls would, they would put their hands over their mouth and laugh 'politely', but apparently not her. She just laughed with her mouth open but could still be categorized as pretty.

"Shut up." Helia mumbled.

"Sorry," but she made no effort to stop - or even try to.

When she finally stopped, she wiped some tears from the corners of her eyes and said, "I just can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" the Bloom, Stella and Brandon asked in unison.

"Nosy people." Riven added.

"Skirt Boy," she pointed at Helia. "I can't believe he attend this school." Musa started to laugh again.

"Don't you dare start." Helia warned her.

"Right," she cleared her throat. "Yeah, long time no see, Skirt - wait, what was your name again? And since when did you grow so tall? I remember you being smaller and much much shorter than me."

"Helia. And since the last time you saw me."

"Excuse me, not trying to be rude or anything, but how do you two know each other?" Flora asked sweetly.

"We're cousins." Helia replied.

"Are you dating Fauna?"

"Who?"

"Flora."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You had your arms a - "

"Hold up for a sec. Musa, you don't know your own cousin's name?" Tecna asked.

"No, why should I? I was used to calling him Skirt Boy." Musa turned to the others, "And speaking of Skirt Boy, do you want to see something funny?"

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"Something funny. Starring Skirt Boy." Musa dug around in her bag and pulled out a small album.

'Please don't be what I think it is. Please. Please. Please' Helia squeezed his eyes shut and thought.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw the thing that humiliated him when he was small and it looks like it will continued to do it's work - even when he's older.

"You brought it to school?" Helia looked at the album in disbelief.

"Yep, I brought it to the boarding schools too. I showed it to the others when I was bored and wanted some fun." Musa grinned.

Helia face palmed himself and groaned.

"What's in it?" Riven asked, clearly eager to see why Helia's acting like he's acting.

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" she handed the album to Riven.

When he opened the album, he started laughing. The others looked at each other worryingly - Riven laughing? - and crowded around him to see. When they saw the pictures, they laughed. Layla and Stella even need to hold onto their stomachs and Nabu and Brandon for support as they were laughing to hard. Meanwhile, Helia hid his head in his hands.

"I'm never going to live this down."

"Why didn't you tell me you used to wear skirts and dresses?" Riven asked.

"I don't, she made me." Helia pointed at Musa. "She made me wear all sorts of ridiculous clothes when we were little and forced me to draw self portraits for her."

"Yep. Hey, why don't you guys come over today? I've kept all of them. Don't worry, Skirt - er, Helia, they're in good shape. I even framed some of them."

"Can't wait." Bloom answered for the rest of them just as the bell rang for class.

"I need to take all those school things from the secretary. Anyone know where the office is?"


	9. Skirt Boy

**Chapter 9: Skirt Boy**

"Thanks, Miss. Donald."

Musa walked down the empty - except for a few seniors here and there - hallway, and headed to her first class, English. Room 120. Mr. Handers. She didn't even bother to knock, she just walked right in. The students who was quietly doing their work looked up when she entered.

"Ah, the new student. Welcome to Gardenia High, I'm Mr. Handers. What's your name?" Mr. Handers said in an overly annoyingly cheery voice.

Musa scanned the room and replied, "Musa."

"Welcome, Musa, you can seat over...there." he pointed to an empty seat beside a girl with dyed reddish brown hair who was busy chatting with her friend - who sat in front of her.

A few boys from the back of the classroom wolf-whistled and winked at her. Musa stared at them with a unfazed face and turned to the teacher.

"I'd rather not." she moved towards an empty seat beside Tecna, who smiled at her and plopped down.

"Er, right. You um, sit there can. Also. Yeah, so let's continue our work, shall we?" Mr. Handers chucked nervously.

"Mr. Hands?" Musa raised her hand.

"It's Mr. _Handers_."

"Whatever, I was wondering if you're qualified to teach English."

* * *

Musa walked into the music room, her last class for the day. This class was an elective so students from freshmen to seniors will be in this class. A few boys were goofing around. A small girl was quietly reading in the corner, hiding behind a curtain of her hair. A group of girls crowded around a teen magazine, gossiping and giggling loudly while a few love struck boys looked at them. Musa saw Riven sitting with his head on the desk, in a sleeping position, in the far corner. When she sat down, Riven sighed and lift up his head.

"What do you wa - Musa!" Riven cried in surprise. "Whew, I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" Musa asked, taking out her headphones.

"You wouldn't want to know." Riven shuddered at the thought of Veronica.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I won't." Musa didn't push any further like most girls would and just took out a pack of gum.

* * *

"Want one?"

"Sure." Riven took a stick of gum from the pack and chewed on it. "You do know that's it's against the rules to eat gum in class, right?"

"Don't care." Musa shrugged and popped a bubble with her gum. "And in case you haven't noticed, you're also eating gum in class."

Just before the bell rang, a girl walked in and went over to the corner where Riven was. She glared at Musa, who had her eyes closed and was humming to some tune from her headphone and cleared her throat. Musa completely ignored her after glancing at her and calmly laid her head on the table like Riven had minutes before.

"Excuse me."

"What do you want?" Musa snapped and looked up at the girl.

"You're in my seat." she replied curtly.

"So?"

"You need to move."

"Why?"

* * *

Veronica sighed and stomped her foot in frustration while Riven sat back in his seat to watch the show. Other people stopped what they were doing and watched the conversation between the 'new girl' and Veronica, the school's queen bee.

"Because this is my seat."

Musa made a big show of looking all over the table and chair. She even got up and looked under the table and chair.

"Was." Musa corrected. "This is my seat now. I didn't see your name anyway."

Veronica cursed under her breath and tried to keep her voice calm when she said through gritted teeth, "I'll repeat this nicely. Please. Get. Off my seat."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not getting up. But if you want, I can help you find another seat." Musa smirked at her and yelled to someone else who sat at the front. "Hey, Rat Face! Yeah, you! You have an empty seat beside you, right? Well, I think this girl is half blind, so can you please kindly escort her? Thanks."

* * *

Musa grinned up at the girl who was glaring down at her.

"There you go," she waved her towards the boy. "a seat reserved just for you. And let me give you a piece of advice, next time print your name on the desk before someone else claim it."

The teacher walked in just in time to see the class roaring with laughter and Veronica shaking with rage walking towards the empty table beside the boy with a rat-like face.

"Class, class, let's calm down before we start our class."

* * *

"There's a new student joining us this year." Miss Clarice gestured towards the new girl, the girl who had just humiliated Veronica in front of the whole class. "Musa, please will you come up and introduce yourself?"

'Musa.' Veronica gasped at the familiar name. 'I thought she went to boarding school, what is she doing here?'

"No thanks, Miss."

"Er, very well then." the teacher blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Let's start then."

* * *

"Just take off your shoes and put them on the shoe rack or wherever." Musa instructed her friends and turned to Sally.

The Winx and Specialists had came to Musa's house immediately after school. Musa crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway of the front - double - doors.

"Why do we need to take off our shoes anyway?"

"Stella, manners." Flora scolded Stella.

"That's because my mom's Chinese. Chinese people have a culture off taking off shoes before entering the house." Musa explained.

"Oh. Interesting culture." Timmy commented.

"Yes, but also a bit boring. Sometimes." Musa nodded and replied.

After arranging their shoes, she led the group upstairs to her room.

"By the way, nice house. Very big." Nabu commented.

"Yeah, but still smaller than mine." Stella noticed gleefully.

"You have a housekeeper." Brandon commented. "Are there any more? Like a cook?"

"Yeah, that's Sally, the housekeeper and my nanny when I was small. Also, there's Larry, the cook; Charlie, the driver and Hagen, the gardener. Well basically, they've been here when I was small. They're the live-in staff."

"What about the live-out staff?"

"What?"

* * *

"This is the one where Helia wore the dress that I absolutely hated. My mom bought for me on New Year's eve. And this is the one where I had to bribe him to wear the skirt to my party." Musa showed them the humiliating pictures of Helia wearing all sorts of girl clothes.

"What about this one?" Riven pointed to one of the pictures in the album he was holding. "It's like you two switched identities."

Musa leaned over Riven's shoulder to see the photo. The photo was a tall pig-tailed girl about six or seven and a short boy with short blue hair about seven or eight. The girl was wearing a boy's shorts and a t-shirt while the boy was wearing a pink frilly dress. The girl was making happy faces and looked like she was jumping around when the photo was shot. The boy had his arms crossed and was not looking at the camera - he was scowling at the girl.

"That was when she forced me to switched clothes for a week." Helia grumbled crossing his arms.

He was siting on the couch and looking not so happy. Musa was explaining the photos to them while trying to find a dress that would fit Helia.

"Why did you have to grow so tall?" Musa looked at him and pouted. "I can't find a dress that would fit you."

"That's a relief."

"And I was so hoping to have a photo of the older you in a dress."

"Not gonna happen."

Musa stuck her tongue out at him but leave the idea of looking for a dress nonetheless.

* * *

Aunt Alexis knocked on the closed doors of Musa's bedroom.

"Musa? Are you in there?"

Musa opened one side of the doors and beamed when she saw who it is.

"Hi, Aunt Alexis, when did you come? Did Sally let you in?" Musa hugged her. "And look who's here." she opened both of the doors so that Aunt Alexis have a full view of Helia.

"Skirt Boy!" Aunt Alexis ran into the room and hugged Helia tightly while he blushed. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"Hey, I'm your favorite. Remember?" Musa reminded her.

Aunt Alexis released Helia and turned towards Musa and smiled. "You're my favorite niece and he's my favorite nephew."

"Whoa, even your aunt calls you Skirt Boy?" Nabu looked at Helia.

"Apparently." Riven rubbed his hands in an evil like way. "Oh 'Skirt Boy', you're so not going to live this down."

"Riven." Timmy scolded Riven and pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

Helia glared at Riven but made no comment whatsoever.

"Aunt Alexis, let me introduce my friends. Sunshine, Fauna, Dragon, Layla, Computer, Whiskey, Blondie, Merlin, Glasses and Mr Old-Century." Musa pointed to each of the girls and boys when she said their name.

"Actually Aunt Alexis, they're Stella, Flora, Bloom, Layla, Tecna, Brandon, Sky, Nabu, Timmy and Riven." Helia corrected.

"How come you only got Layla's name right?" Riven demanded. "And why am I Mr Old-Century."

"Because I can't think of other names that could describe her. And as for why you're Mr Old-Century, you thought all girls were supposed to be 'prim and proper' when we first met."

"Not that again. When are you willing to let it go?"

"Never."

"How come I'm Merlin." Nabu wondered.

"Hmm, I don't really know." Musa tapped her chin, cocked her head and looked at Nabu. "Maybe you looked like him."

"Do I? Did you even watch the movie?"

"No." Musa admitted.

"Then how do you know I look like him?"

"I don't."

"I give up." he looked at Riven and said, "Now I know how you feel."

Riven smirked at him.

"Aw, don't be such a big baby, you two." Musa cooed and ruffled their hair.

"Hey! We're not." Nabu and Riven glared at the girl whom they can't win with and fixed their hair.

"Better not challenge her." Helia warned. "She'll force you to do the unthinkable. Even when she was just eight years old."

"Listen to him." Musa nodded her head towards Helia and grinned at the boys.

"I'll leave you all to entertain yourselves." Aunt Alexis moved towards the door with an amused face. "Helia, say hi to your mom for me."

"Sure will."

"Musa, I'm just gonna borrow your father's new guitar."

"I don't think he'll be very happy with you when he finds out."

"Oh, he won't, I'm sure." Aunt Alexis looked at Musa with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Oh boy." Helia muttered and the others looked at him confusingly.

"But, I'm always one step ahead of him."

"You sure are." Musa high five her aunt and winked.

Aunt Alexis went into the music room and Musa closed the doors.

"I have such a crazy family." Helia declared.

"But that's why you love us, right." Musa punched him playfully on the arm and slung an arm around him.

"Right." he muttered devastatingly.

The others laughed and went downstairs for some snack that Larry had made for them.

* * *

"Bye, guys." Musa waved to her friends when they were leaving.

"Bye, Musa."

"Where's Riven?" Timmy asked.

"Dunno." Musa shrugged. "Probably in his room."

"His room? Why? Since when does he have his own room in your house?"

"Since... Actually, I don't really know. When I came home, he had already moved in."

"He live in your house?" Stella exclaimed. "This is juicy news."

"I can hear you, you know." Riven appeared behind Musa.

He had changed out from the clothes he wore to school into a white shirt and maroon pants.

"Well, there he is." Musa gestured at Riven like she was presenting a model.

* * *

"Hey, Riven."

"Hmm?"

Riven was siting in front of the TV. Musa sat down beside him and crossed her leg. They had eaten dinner by themselves as Ho-Boe had told them that he will not be home until later and she had taken a shower after dinner. Her hair was let down and dripping water all over the sofa - and Riven.

"Shouldn't you dry your hair?" Riven pointed to her hair.

"Nah, it'll dry herself. Anyway, I wanted to know why you moved in."

"I thought you were not the nosy kind."

"Yeah well, Sky asked and it spiked my interest." Musa explained. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I don't pry because I hate it when other people wanted to know my feelings. Like the time after my mom died, my dad appointed me to a therapist. She said all those nonsense about talking about our feelings helps us reduce the pressure and how we need to share them so that we won't feel stress, blah, blah, blah. They're just nonsense. I hate talking about my feelings with someone and even if I do, well, maybe I just really trust them."

"Well, you're talking to me." Riven pointed out.

"Yeah, you should feel honored." Musa bumped her shoulder against Riven's "Not even my boarding school friends knew what I was thinking most of the time and I have known most of them for nearly a year, or like my last school, for nearly two. I just met you like two weeks ago, and I'm already telling you what I'm thinking."

"Oh, I feel honored, alright." Riven chuckled. "Your dad was my mom and dad's old friend. My mom abandoned me and my dad for some rich dude when I was very young. After my mom left, my dad committed to an alcoholic life. He would bring home nameless girls every night. Ever since I can remember, it's always like this. I would cook for myself and sometimes him. It's always me taking care of myself, I don't think he even remember he had a son. Until last year, he had a one night stand with Fiona, my supposed-to-be-future-stepmom and started dating her. She and I despise each other. She would do all sorts of deeds to make my dad impregnate her and leave me."

He paused and looked over to Musa. She had switched off the TV and turned so now she have her full attention on him. She was silently looking at him. Most girls would be 'awing' and talking comforting things by now, but not her. "Well, it seemed like this time, it worked. She was pregnant and had successfully convinced my dad to leave me. Actually, to be perfectly honest, I don't really care if he decided to leave or not. When he announced that he and Fiona will be 'taking a trip' to Paris," he put quotation marks when he said 'taking a trip'. "I guess I knew somewhere in my heart that he won't be coming back and I was right. He left me a letter saying that he and Fiona had moved to Paris or some place in the world. Said he won't be coming back and wrote me your address. He stated in the letter that he and your dad discussed this. Your dad will take me in and well, you know the rest."

When he finished the story, they was a silence. He took a peak at Musa. She was staring back at him, with an expression he can't quite read. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Well, do you miss your dad?"

"No, not really." Riven admitted. "Actually, I kind of like it here."

"That's good, because I like you in my house."

For some reason, when Musa said she liked having him in her house made his heart speed up.

"Why?"

"It gets lonely in the house sometimes. When I came home for holidays, I don't really have anywhere to go. I just stay at home and watch TV or sometimes I play my instruments." Musa confessed. "But even for someone who love music as much as I do, it'll get bored eventually. Plus, I don't really get along with people."

"You and me both."

Musa grinned at him. She got up and hugged him, and he could smell her strawberry shampoo. He could feel himself blush but luckily he was able to keep a composed face when Musa released him.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Yeah, 'night."

After Musa went upstairs, Riven just sat there and smiled foolishly whenever he thought about Musa. After some time, he switched on the TV but can't manage to get the goofy smile off his face.

'Lucky none of the guys are here, or I'll be laughed at for life.'


	10. Old friend, new enemy

**Chapter 10: Old friend, new enemy**

"Get away from me." Musa narrowed her eyes at the boy who was walking beside her.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to go out with me. Everybody does." he chuckled and slung an arm on Musa's shoulders but she shrugged him off.

"No. I've said it once and I won't say it twice."

"Well then, go on a date with me." he grinned.

"Look boy, I don't even know your name but I'm already fed up with you." Musa stopped abruptly and turned towards him. "If you don't get the hell far away from me, you'll never see tomorrow."

"Jason. My name's Jason." he introduced himself. "Every girl in this school wants to be with me. So, why don't you? I like you, you're feisty and definitely tasty too."

"Arrogant perverted self-centered boy." Musa muttered and started walking away but not before she said, "Look here, Mason or whatever you say your name is, I don't want to go on a date with you. Go find some other innocent girl to pester and quit those perverted thoughts from entering your head. Seriously."

Jason, not knowing when to give up chased after her and tried to ask Musa out on a date, again.

"No." Musa eyes flashed dangerously and she punched Jason in the gut.

"Oof." Jason doubled over and crouched down.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"I saw what you did to Jason." Riven congratulated Musa as soon as she met up with the others under the oak tree.

"Good punch." Timmy commented.

"Awesome. Maybe he's learned his lesson." Stella said.

"I doubt it. Jerks like him don't know the word 'give up'." Musa said.

* * *

"There you are, Riven." the girl from Music came up to where the Winx and Specialists were.

"Who's she?" Musa whispered to Tecna.

"Veronica." she replied.

'Veronica!' Musa thought darkly.

"What's she doing?"

"She have a crush on Riven." Stella explained.

When Musa heard that, she smirked and went up to Riven and Veronica.

"Veronica, it's been a long time." Musa greeted her with fake sweetness and leaned in for a hug.

"Oh Musa, long time no see." Veronica replied with the same amount of sweetness in her voice and hugged Musa briefly. "I thought you went to boarding school."

The Winx, Specialists and Riven watched with confused expression at this strange exchange between Musa and Veronica.

"Yes, I did. But I came back because I missed you oh so much."

"Really? Or was it you were expelled? Again?" Veronica smiled innocently but her voice had a hint of nastiness in it.

The Winx and Specialists gasped but Musa didn't even bat an eyelid when she replied, "As a matter of fact, yes. I was expelled."

"I knew it."

"Oh really?" Musa raised her eyebrow and grabbed Riven's hand.

Veronica saw this and she does not look happy although her fake smile was still plastered on her face.

"Oh!" Musa pretended she didn't see Veronica's expression and looked at her watch. She turned to Veronica and said, "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me. As much as I love to chat with you, I still need to eat lunch. Come on, Riv." she turned to walk away but was stopped by Veronica.

"Why are you holding his hand?" Veronica hissed, all hint of sweetness gone and Riven flinched but Musa just smiled sweetly.

"Oh, don't you know? Riven's my boyfriend."

"What?"

* * *

"What was that for?" Brandon asked as they were walking away, leaving a fuming Veronica behind them.

As soon as she had walked out of Veronica's sight, Musa dropped her smile and Riven's hand - much to Riven's disappointment.

"Nothing. Come on, let's eat. I'm hungry."

"Seriously, Musa, what was that for?" Brandon tried again.

Musa stared at him for a long time before replying, "Veronica."

"What? I don't get it." Riven said.

"She have a crush on you." Musa looked at Riven.

"Yeah she does, and she's annoying. But you two spoke like you know each other."

"Oh, we did. Once upon a time. I'm just using you to get revenge on her."

"What do you mean, 'once upon a time'?" Flora said.

Everyone looked at Helia for some answers but he shrugged, as he have no idea what was the deal between Musa and Veronica.

"She was one of my old friends." Musa explained. "When we were in 6th grade, I had a crush on this guy, Dave. He was my best friend."

When Riven heard Musa had a crush on someone else, he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; jealousy.

"She knew, but she took him away."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Musa asked. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Musa had taken a snack and a shower after she came home. When she came out, she saw Riven on her bed. He had also showered.

"Boyfriend?" Riven smirked.

"What?" Musa went to her dressing table and brushed her hair.

"What do you mean? When you said I'm your boyfriend."

"What do you want it to mean?" Musa smirked at Riven.

"I dunno. Do you mean it?"

Musa opened her mouth, about to reply but her phone rang at that moment.

'Saved by the phone.' she thought in relief.

She answered the phone and shooed Riven out of her room.

* * *

'Damn it.' Riven thought as soon as he left Musa's room. 'I nearly got my answer. Curse that bloody phone.'

He went downstairs to the kitchen and make some toast for himself. When Musa came downstairs a few minutes later, she sat down beside him at the island and he offered her some toast.

"Thanks." she took one and bite into it. "Yum. Chocolate and peanut, my favorite. How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

Musa gave him a look.

"Okay, fine. I like this too. And you don't have any other jams in this kitchen of yours."

"Right. Speaking of jams, have you gone shopping?"

"What's shopping got to do with jam?"

"I dunno. You tell me."

"You were the one to bring it up."

"I didn't have time to register them in my brain before they were out of my mouth. Blame them, not me." Musa shrugged.

Riven leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. This took Musa completely by surprise and she froze, her toast still in her hands.

'Why did I do that?' Riven mentally cursed himself.

"What was that for?" she asked after the kiss.

"You said blame your mouth, not you. So I kissed you - well, your mouth." Riven shrugged and went back to eating his piece of toast as if nothing just happened.

Musa looked at him for a second before she, too, continued eating - with a smile on her face.


	11. The perfect couple

**Chapter 11: The perfect couple**

Musa looked up at Veronica with a start. Veronica had slammed her books on Musa's desk while Musa had been dozing - they had a substitute teacher for Algebra. Bloom and Flora looked on with a worried face at Musa and Veronica.

"What is it?" Musa asked sleepily as she leaned back in her seat and stretched.

"You know full well why I'm here." Veronica snapped.

"What? Why are you here? You do know that this period is Algebra and the teacher is absent, so I'm trying to sleep, right?" Musa yawned.

"Don't play with me."

"What am I playing at?" Musa asked, genuinely confused.

Veronica groaned in frustration and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"What? No Fate and Destiny to calm you? Where's the twins? I haven't seen them in a long time." Musa smirked, clearly enjoyed seeing Veronica this angry.

"Why are you and Riven together?" Veronica ignored what Musa just said and glared at her icily.

"Why can't we be together?"

"You know he's mine."

"Who's yours?"

"Riven." Veronica snapped.

"I didn't see your name on him when we were doing the... you know." Musa said casually.

Veronica, Bloom, Flora and some of their classmates who were in listening range gaped at Musa, who had pulled out her headphones and was putting them on.

"You had sex with him?" Veronica shrieked.

* * *

"Hi Fate. Hey Destiny. Still following Her Highness around?" Musa waved cheerfully to the twins, Fate and Destiny, who were sitting on each side of a glowering Veronica on one of the benches near where the Winx and Specialist were hanging out.

Veronica stood up and stormed away from Musa and her friends without waiting for Fate and Destiny. Fate turned up her head and stalked off after Veronica while Destiny gave Musa a shy smile and a wave before hurrying after her twin.

"I've always liked Destiny better than Fate." Musa smiled and turned towards the Winx and Specialists. When she saw the way they were looking at her, she asked, "What?"

"Is it true?" Stella spoke up.

"What is true?" Musa asked.

"Did you and Riven had sex?" Helia glared at Musa and pointed at Riven, who was leaning against the tree and was looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, that." Musa laughed and waved her hand. "Nah, that was just to wind up Veronica."

The others relaxed when they heard Musa said that.

"Whew. I thought it was true." Stella breathed and turned to Riven with a sly smile. "But you two didn't really do it, did you?"

"What?! No." Riven exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face. "Get your head out of the gutter, Stella."

"Fine, fine. I was just saying. No need to explode." Stella put up her hands and leaned into Brandon while Riven glared at her.

"Musa," Flora said. "how did you know who is who?"

"Who?"

"Fate and Destiny. The twins."

"Oh, them." Musa sighed. "They and Veronica were my best friends since 2nd grade. We were the First Four."

"Yeah, I remember the First Four." Bloom and Timmy grimaced at the memory of when they were bullied in elementary.

"First Four? What kind of name is that?" Riven scoffed.

"How would I know? Veronica thought it up." Musa snapped.

"Figures." Riven muttered.

"Anyway, we were the First Four and we rule the school. Well, _ruled_ actually." Musa continued.

"Ruled the school as in what Veronica and the twins are doing now? Being the school's queen bees? Bullying other kids?" Layla questioned.

"Yes. Veronica was always the leader and the boss, not just of us, but of everyone - she wasn't always like this. Me, Fate and Destiny called her 'Her Highness' behind her back. She was always the first in every thing. Spelling Bees, Beauty Contests, Costume Decorating, you name it, she win it. But there was one time, I won the annual school talent show - she came second." Musa paused.

"What happen next?"

"Well, she was furious, of course. She forced me to give her my medal."

"Can she do that? Is that even permitted?"

"No. But she did it anyway."

"And?"

"I said no, of course. What kind of a dummy would I be if I just gave her my medal when she asked?"

"A very big dummy." Riven replied and Musa glared at him.

* * *

"Musa, Eric and Jared will be coming next weekend." Ho-Boe said a few nights later at dinner.

He, Musa and Riven was sat around the dining table. Larry had cooked macaroni cheese, one of Musa's favorite of Larry's.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." Musa replied between mouthful.

"They'll be staying for two weeks for their Autumn Holidays. Your Aunt Angela and Uncle Alfred's going to Germany for their anniversary."

"Uh huh."

"They'll be staying here." Ho-Boe gave Musa a look.

"And you want me to be on my best behavior." Musa sighed and put down her fork. "Why? They're just people. It's not like they're princes or something."

"Musa." Ho-Boe said with a warning tone in his voice. "Remember what happened to Jared when they came last time."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever." she picked up her forked and resumed eating.

* * *

"Who's Eric and Jared?" Riven asked when Ho-Boe was in the music room and he and Musa was watching some TV.

Just at that moment, Sally brought them both a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks, Sally." Musa smiled at Sally.

"Yeah, thanks." Riven grunted.

"No problem, dears." Sally smiled warmly and went off to do the laundry.

"So who's Eric and Jared?"

"I dunno. Ask Helia. He should know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Riven turned so that he was facing Musa.

"It means: I. Don't. Know."

"Then what about what your dad said? What happened last time when they came?" Riven asked. "You sounded like you knew what he was talking about."

"That," Musa patted Riven's cheek. "was called acting. You should really come back to the modern world instead of living in the olden time. That's so old-fashioned."

"What the hell! I'm not old-fashioned." Riven exclaimed.

"Whoops. Did I say you're old-fashioned? Pardon me, I said your thinking's old-fashioned." Musa smirked and turned towards the TV. "Oh, look. They're rerunning an episode of Pastry Chef."

"You like baking?"

"Sometimes."

* * *

"Hey Helia, who the hell's Eric and Jared?" Musa asked as she sat down beside Helia during Art.

She doesn't really like art but students were required to have at least three or more elective classes. Musa had decided on Music, Art and Dance.

"Eric and Jared? They're Aunt Angela and Uncle Alfred's sons. Why?" Helia looked up from his sketch book.

He was sketching a portrait of Flora.

"No reason." Musa shrugged. "Dad brought it up at dinner yesterday. He said Eric and Jared - whoever they are - are coming for their Autumn Holidays. Apparently, Aunt Angela and Uncle Alfred will be going to Germany for their anniversary."

"Yeah, I heard from my mum." Helia said. "Eric's Braid Foot and Jared's Cutie Pie."

"How did I come up with these kind of names?" Musa stretched, leaned back in her chair and asked no one in particular.

"Because you're stupid enough to be in my seat."

Musa looked up at the girl who had spoken. She had lavender hair and light green eyes and was holding onto a two strapped pink-purple schoolbag. She was wearing a light green dress, gold bracelets and had her hair in a loose ponytail held together by indigo flowers hair tie. She was wearing white socks with teal pumps.

"And what's wrong with that?" Musa retorted. "I really don't want to go over with you what I had gone over with Veronica. That girl's a bitch."

"Musa, stop. This is Krystal. Krystal, this is Musa." Helia covered Musa's mouth and introduced them.

Musa struggled out of Helia's grip but he kept his hands on her mouth. She licked it and Helia immediately took away his hands.

"Ew, Musa! Can you be any grosser?" Helia frowned.

"What? Serves you right for covering my mouth." Musa smirked. "That should teach you a lesson. Or do you want be to force you into wearing dresses again?"

"You never give up, do you?" Helia sighed.

"Nope, never. You should know that by now. Shouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I should."

Krystal cleared her throat, which caused Musa and Helia to look at her. She had her arms crossed and was glaring down at Musa.

"What?" Musa asked wearily.

"How do you two know each other?" she narrowed her eyes accusingly at Musa and Helia.

"What do you mean? We're cousins."

"Oh." Krystal breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Helia. "For a moment there, I thought you were cheating on Flora."

"I wouldn't do such a thing to my precious Flower." Helia gasped dramatically.

Krystal smiled then and went to sit at the empty seat behind them.

"Wait, what? You're not one of the girls that have a crush on Skirt Boy?" Musa turned in her seat and looked at Krystal in disbelief.

"Sorry, who?"

"Helia."

"Oh. We're just childhood best friends. And I already have a boyfriend." Krystal explained.

"Even though she already had a boyfriend, she had somehow appointed herself as the protector of 'Flora and Helia's relationship." Helia muttered softly but loud enough for Musa and Krystal to hear.

Krystal pushed his head playfully and explained, "That's because he and Flora are the cutest couple in the school. I can't let them break up. They're meant to be together."

"What if we broke up? Then what?" Helia thought aloud.

"You two can't do that!" Krystal reached forward, grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook Helia. "Don't even think about dumping Flora. She's perfect for you and does not deserved to be dumped."

"I totally agree with you, Krystal." Musa nodded and turned to Helia. "If you dump Fauna, I'll let you suffer for eternity."

"Who's Fauna?" Krystal wondered out loud.

"Hey, hey! I was just saying. Besides, I have no plans of breaking up with Flora. She's the treasurer of my heart and my own Beauty." Helia said.

"That's a relief." Krystal sat back in her seat and pretended to wipe a bead of sweat off her forehead. "Whoo!"

Musa eyed her and said, "Aren't you being a tad bit dramatic?"

"No!" Krystal gasped. "I'm perfectly normal."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to enjoy teasing you." Musa laughed just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in.


	12. Andy

**Chapter 12: Andy**

"Hey guys, Krystal's eating with us." Musa dragged Krystal to meet with the Winx and Specialists.

"Sure." Flora smiled warmly at Krystal.

"I don't think so." Stella said and crossed her arms.

"Why?" Helia asked.

"Because - "

"There isn't enough seats." Timmy cut in before Stella could say anything insulting about Krystal.

"But we can always take three cars instead of two." Tecna said and gave Krystal a small shy smile.

"No, no. I think no can do." Stella shook her head and Bloom glared at her.

"Stella!" Flora scolded her.

"Come on, Cupcake. I think it's a good idea." Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella and whispered in her ears.

"Dude, too much PDA." Sky muttered at his best friend.

"Oh, leave them be." Flora smiled. "I think it's sweet."

"Of course you do. You're Flora after all." Layla and Nabu said in unison.

"Jinx!" Nabu exclaimed. "Hah! Now, you're paying for lunch."

Layla crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm not talking to you ever again."

"Oh, come on, LayLay. Nobody likes a sore loser." Nabu said. "Tell you what, Brandon'll pay for half of it."

Layla brightened but said to Nabu, "Still not talking to you."

"Um, guys? I think I'll just eat with Mack." Krystal nervously fiddled with her bag strap and pointed towards the school fountain. "I always eat with him."

"Yes, I think that's a - " Stella started.

"Bad idea." Musa threw a sideways smirk at Stella and said to Krystal, "Why don't you ask Mack to come with us?"

"I don't..." Krystal said but trailed off when she saw the look that Musa was giving her and replied hesitatingly. "Sure, if you say so."

"Great." Musa smiled and pushed her towards the fountain where Krystal always met up with Mack for lunch.

* * *

"Hey, where's Riven?" Musa looked around at the group and asked.

"I think he's still in the French classroom." Mack offered.

"What's he doing there?" Nabu questioned.

"Probably finishing up some assignment. We have a paper due tomorrow." Mack said.

"That's not like him." Sky frowned.

"Yeah, he won't do the assignment even if it's due today." Timmy said.

"Well, we can't go to lunch without one person. Stay here, I'm gonna look for him." Musa said and went towards the language block.

* * *

"There you are." Musa said to herself as soon as she located him.

Riven was crowded by a small group of girls who're flirting shamelessly.

"So, Riven, what do you say we go catch a bite?" a girl leaned down so that Riven could have free access to her cleavage.

"Not a chance." Riven spat.

He had his arms crossed and was looking pissed. He was seated at one of the desk at the back of the classroom.

"Oh, Rivy Boo, let's go watch a movie, say, this Sunday?" a redhead with a big Minnie Mouse ribbon suggested and twirled her hair.

"Riven, here. I made this especially for you." a blond girl held out a lunch box. "Isn't blondes the cleverest?"

Musa smirked and slowly walked up to them - while enjoying the show - and cleared her throat. The girls looked up and gave her an annoyed look, to which Musa just smiled sweetly at.

"Riven, I'm hungry." Musa whined.

"Great, let's go eat." Riven's face brightened instantly and he stood up without a glance at the glaring girls. "Come on."

Musa slipped her hands into Riven's and they walked to the door.

"Hey!" the blond girl snapped.

"What?" Musa turned around and crossed her arms, letting go of Riven's hand.

"What're you doing?" a dark haired girl asked.

" _We_ are going to get something to eat." Musa emphasized on the 'we'. "Lunch's gonna be over in about an hour and a half, and I'm hungry."

"So?" the blond girl barked.

"God, how dumb are you bunch?" Musa signed and shook her head. "I told you, we're going to eat. You know, we eat food when we're hungry? Well, now I'm hungry."

"B-but, you can't just come in and take him away." the redhead faked some tears and cried.

Her friend immediately rushed to her side and patted her back while glaring at Musa.

"He's not even yours." Musa snorted.

"He was about to be mine." the girl with little clothes said. "You can't take him with you."

"Oh?" Musa raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Can't I? Well, we'll just have to see, don't we?"

She turned on her heels and dragged Riven out of the classroom.

* * *

"That was hilarious." Musa snorted as soon as they were out of the classroom and walking towards their friends. "Did you see their faces?"

"Yeah." Riven stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked.

They had came up to where the Winx, Specialists, Krystal and Mack were talking and joking.

"What's these two doing here?" Riven asked as soon as they're in earshot.

"Hi Riven. Hey Musa. I see you've found Riven." Krystal waved at them cheerfully.

"Yep." Musa said and turned to Riven. "They're eating lunch with us."

"Who invited them?" Riven growled.

Krystal and Mack looked towards Flora and Helia uneasily.

"I did." Musa looked at him, daring him to comment.

Riven raised an eyebrow but kept silent. The group walked towards the cars.

* * *

"Musa, your Aunt Angela and Uncle Alfred's are here." Ho-Boe said when Musa came home from eating breakfast with the Winx.

Today was the day that Musa's cousins, Eric and Jared came.

"Who? Oh, yeah. Them. So?" she said as she walked towards the staircase.

"Call Riven down - he should be in his room - and come to the living room. I want him to meet Angela and Alfred before they leave in an hour and they wanted to see you again."

"Right. Sure."

Musa went up to her room and changed out from her crop top that Stella forced her to wear and jeans into a loose t-shirt and shorts. She let her hair down from their braids and brushed through them before tying them in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She went to the room beside hers and knocked on the door before letting herself in. Riven was turned from the doors and looked like he was sleeping. Musa jumped in beside him and poked his back.

"What?" Riven scowled, not appreciating being woken up from his nap and turned to face Musa, who had laid down and was facing him.

"My dad wants you to meet Aunt Angela and her family." Musa replied easily - though her stomach was full of butterflies - as she turned and laid with her hands behind her head.

"Why?"

"How would I know?" Musa shrugged. "But you better get dressed and come with me before I'm in trouble."

Riven cursed and grumbled under his breath and slowly sat up.

"Can't you be a bit faster?" Musa asked and kicked him, causing him to fall onto the carpeted floor.

"Hey, watch it, woman!" Riven snapped.

"Just go already."

He cursed and picked himself up before heading to the bathroom. When he came out, he had nothing on but a towel around his waist. When Musa saw his chest, she blushed and looked away. Her actions did not go unnoticed by Riven and he smirked as he took some clothes out of one of the drawers and went back into the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Hey dad. Hi Aunt Angela, Uncle Alfred." Musa greeted casually as she made her way into the living room and plopped down on one of the single sofa while Riven sat on on one of the love seat beside a boy about his age - maybe older - with short, somewhat spiky black hair.

"Musa, I told you to get Riven and come down. Why were you gone for so long?" Ho-Boe asked his daughter.

"Ask him." she replied, nodding at Riven and snatched a few stick biscuits from the plate on the coffee table in front of her. "He was napping so I woke him up and he decided to take a shower. He showered like a girl. Took too long even though I told him to hurry."

"The hell! I didn't shower that long." Riven protested. "And you didn't tell me to hurry up."

"Didn't I?"

"No."

Musa growled, crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at Riven.

"Musa." Ho-Boe signed at his daughter's behavior. "Riven, this is Angela, Alfred and their two sons, Eric and Jared. Everyone, this is Riven."

Angela was a short but somewhat pretty woman with dyed pale blond hair. Alfred was a stocky man with well-built muscles. Eric - a guy about 22 or so - has broad shoulders and has black hair combed back neatly. Jared - about 18 years old - has fair skin, short blue hair - much like Musa's - and amber eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Riven grunted and leaned back in his seat.

"What about him? Who's that?" Musa pointed at the boy sitting beside Riven with her stick biscuit.

"That's Andy."

"An - who?"

"Andy. My best friend from back home." Jared explained.

"What's he doing here? I thought only you two were coming." Musa pointed at Eric and Jared and shot an accusing look towards her father.

"Nice to meet you, Musa. I hope my being here are not troublesome. Jared invited me along as both my parents are working overseas and I was going spending the break with my grandma." Andy said politely.

Musa groaned when she heard what Andy just said.

"Puh-lease." she rolled her eyes. "What century are you living in? I don't need another Mr Old-Century living in my house."

"When are you planning on giving up?" Riven groaned.

"When are you planning to stop asking me that question?" Musa shot back.

Riven glared at her and she smirked at him while the others looked back and forth between the two.

* * *

"I'm bored." Musa complained and changed the channel - again.

She was sitting beside Riven on the love seat in front of the TV. Andy had moved to the single sofa. Musa's Aunt Angela and Uncle Alfred had went to the airport with Ho-Boe seeing them off.

"Will you stop changing the channels?" Riven snapped. "I'm actually trying to watch the TV, unlike you."

"Then find something for me to do." Musa dropped her head onto Riven's lap and draped her legs over the armrest.

"You could always play chess." Eric suggested from his position sprawled on the floor checking his phone.

"What are you? A nerd?" Musa snorted.

"Just a suggestion." Eric singsonged.

"I'm bored." Musa complained.

"Will you shut up already?" Jared said. "I've only been here for a few hours and already I'm annoyed with you."

"Watch it, cuz." Musa narrowed her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "You're in my house. You wouldn't want to get me angry."

"I'm sure I wouldn't." Andy murmured.

"Who asked you?" Musa snapped at him while Riven smirked.

Just then Riven's phone buzzed. He took it out and looked at the message before looking down at Musa.

"The guys want to come." he stated.

"Finally! Some entertainment." Musa sat up and snatched Riven's phone from his grasp before returning it back to him.

"What did you do?"

"I told them yes - and to invite the girls."


	13. Shopping with a shopaholic

**Chapter 13: Shopping with a shopaholic  
**

"Musa! Riven!" Stella's voiced traveled down the hallway into the living room.

Musa groaned.

"I forgot Stella would be with them."

"Serves you right for inviting the girls." Riven smirked.

"Hallo, darlings." Stella purred as she entered the room followed by the rest of the gang.

"Who's them?" Layla asked as soon as she saw the boys.

"Eric, Jared and - what's your name again?" Musa pointed at each of the boys when she said their name but stopped at Andy.

"Andy." he sighed.

"Yeah, him."

"What're they doing here?" Sky asked.

"They're our cousins." Helia replied when he entered. "Eric, Jared, these are our friends. Stella, Brandon, Layla, Nabu, Bloom, Sky, Tecna, Timmy and Flora, my girlfriend."

"Hey Helia." the two boys raised their hands in greeting.

"Hi." Helia smiled and sat down beside Flora.

* * *

"Musa, isn't there anything we can do?" Stella whined for the umpteenth time.

"No." Musa had her head in her hand and she kept on changing channels much to the annoyance of Riven - and everybody.

"Then why did you invite us?" Stella complained.

"Ask your boyfriend." Musa snapped.

Stella turned to Brandon.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are we here?"

"Don't look at me, Sky said he wanted to come." Brandon pointed at Sky.

"Not me, Timmy!" Sky protested.

"Nothing to do with me. I was just helping a friend. Nabu wanted to come." Timmy said.

"Helia." Nabu bluntly stated and turned to him.

"Hey! It's not me. Brandon said he wanted to come." Helia jabbed his thumb at Brandon.

"I didn't! He said he wanted to."

"No, him."

"Na-uh, it's him."

The squabbling went on for a while and Musa sat back and smirked.

"Finally. Some drama."

"You got that right." Riven chuckled.

The girls giggled while Eric, Jared and Andy looked bewildered.

* * *

"No. No. No. No." Musa waved her hands in front of her. "Nononono. Not a chance."

"Aw, come on, Musa. Don't be such a party pooper." Stella pouted.

"No. I'm not going shopping with you." Musa declared.

"I agree with her." Layla said.

Stella had just proposed the idea of going shopping and Musa was horrified by it. Once Stella started to shop, it's next to impossible to stop her.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? Please. Please. Please. Please." Stella made a puppy dog face at Musa,

"Nope." Musa crossed her arms, and shook her head, popping the 'p'.

"You're no fun."

"Come on, Musa. Just this time." Bloom encouraged Musa.

"No. That's what you said last time."

"Don't be immature, Musa." Flora said.

Musa's jaw dropped.

"You're saying I'm immature? Well, tell you what, I'm not." Musa huffed and sulked. "Besides, Layla also said she didn't want to go, why aren't you accusing her?"

"Hey!" Layla gasped.

"Yes, you are." Helia teased.

Musa growled at him.

"Fine."

Stella's face brightened.

"But, if I have to go, then so does them." Musa pointed at the boys and smirked.

"No. No. Nonono." Riven cowered away.

"Nope" Sky shook his head.

"Don't even think about it." Nabu said.

"Uh, I don't think so." Timmy said hesitatingly.

"You can't do that." Helia gasped.

"B-but - " Brandon stuttered.

"Who's being immature now, huh? Huh?" Musa smirked and started up the stairs to change. "I'll be down in 10."

* * *

"If we have to go, then so does them." Helia jabbed his thumb at Jared and Andy.

Musa just shrugged in response while the two boys gaped at him.

"Have fun shopping, boys." Eric waved at them. "Musa, which one's my room?"

"Ask Sally."

* * *

"How much more to go, Stella?" Musa groaned under the load of shopping bags that Stella had piled onto her arms.

"Knowing her, probably still have about ten years or so." Riven muttered beside her.

"Why are we dragged into this?" Andy complained from the other side of Musa.

"Shut up." Musa snapped.

"Stella, sweetie, can we please take a break?" Flora asked sweetly.

"No." Stella replied haughtily. "I wanna go to that store. It have a 50% sale on every second clothes."

"But I'm tired." Layla whined.

"And hungry." Nabu nodded.

"Why can't you carry your own bags?" Jared asked.

"Because shopping needs focus. If I take my own bags, then I'll loose focus." she replied and walked faster.

The others groaned and trailed after her.

* * *

"Shopping with you is like going to hell and back." Jared slumped down in his chair and flexed his arms.

"You should try going shopping with her on a regular basis." Layla said and took a sip of her caramel mocha.

"How could someone shop as much as you?" Andy groaned as he eyed the shopping bags that took up the whole table beside theirs.

"That's because she's crazy." Musa commented and Stella glared at her.

"No sarcasm? No snapping? You're actually talking to me like any other normal person? That's a first." Andy smiled.

Musa glowered at him and he held up his hands in a surrender manner.

* * *

"Why did the boys get to go home?" Tecna complained.

"Because they get to." Stella replied.

"How unfair can she be?" Musa whispered to Layla.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

The Winx were following Stella around the mall while she went into boutiques and threw varies clothes at the girls for them to try - and buy.

"Well, look on the bright side." Stella smiled cheerily. "At least you don't have to carry the bags anymore."

"But we have to try on clothes, and that's worse than carrying your bags." Musa wailed.

"Hey!" Stella looked offended.

"What?"

"Shopping is a healthy past time."

"Yes, it is. But not with a shopaholic."

* * *

"Hey, Angel Face!" the Winx turned to see Jason and his 'friends' bounding up to them.

"Why are they here?" Bloom asked.

"I dunno, why don't you ask them?" Musa nodded her head at Jason.

"Hey! I got a question for you." he looked at Musa who raised an eyebrow. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Tecna asked curiously.

"Did it hurt when you - ."

"I don't know." Musa cut him off. "Why don't you ask my dad?"

"What about your mum?"

Musa's eyes flashed dangerously and the Winx took a step back. She growled and glared at Jason.

"Say one more word and I personally show you the gates of Hell." Musa snarled.

"Whoa, whoa. I was just asking." Jason held up his hands and took a step closer to Musa. "But, you do know that I like your attitude, right?"

"You do remember what happened the last time we met, right?"


	14. The music room

**Chapter 14: The music room  
**

"Why do we have to go to school?" Musa yelled to nobody in particular when she came down the staircase.

"Because it's against the rules not to." Eric replied when Musa came into the dining room.

"What are you, my father?" Musa teased as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Don't you know that it was a rhetorical question?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

Musa rolled her eyes as she said, "I didn't ask for information. I asked for effect. And that was a rhetorical question too."

"Well, how would I know?"

"Aren't you a straight A student?" Musa looked at him.

"Yeah, why?" Eric glanced up from the morning paper and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so stupid?"

Eric just shook his head and turned back to his paper.

"How can I be related to you? I mean, you're what? 23 or something, but you speak like my dad."

"Actually, I'm 22."

"Whatever, same thing."

"Hey, Musa, Eric."

Jared sat down beside Musa on the table while Andy poured himself and Jared cereals.

"Yeah, hi." Musa said.

"Shouldn't you be at school about now?"

"Maybe. What time is it?"

"Nearly 8:00 am. Don't your school starts at 8:30 am?"

"Yeah. Where the heck is Riven? He's suppose to be up by now." Musa grumbled and pushed her unfinished cereal to the middle of the table before pushing herself up from her chair.

She stormed up to Riven's door and went in without knocking.

"Hey, Riven! Get up." Musa stood at the side of the bed and watched him stir.

He mumbled something that she didn't quite get and asked him to repeat again.

"What time now?"

"8:00 am."

"Whatever. Walk to school yourself."

"I don't wanna. Get up now."

But when Musa spotted the keys to his new motorcycle, she grinned slyly.

"Actually, stay where you are. I'll _drive_ to school myself."

"NO!"

Riven threw back the covers and jumped out of bed.

"No. No. Nonono. You're not touching my baby." Riven snatched the keys out of Musa's hand. "And besides, you're not even old enough to drive."

"Well, I tried to." Musa shrugged and sat on the couch.

Riven sighed and raked his hand through his messy - but sexy - hair before going to the bathroom.

* * *

"Bye!"

"Have a good day, Musa." Eric called back.

"You're so like my dad." Musa teased and walked out to Riven's bike.

She pulled out her headphones and gum and leaned against it. When Riven came out a few minutes later, they got on the bike and she wrapped her arms around him, making him tensed before relaxing. When they reached the school parking lot, Musa jumped down from the bike and stood waiting for Riven. A crowd of girls pushed their way around Riven and Musa scoffed. She saw one of the girls from her class, Catty pushed herself against Riven. She clenched her fists and stomped towards the school courtyard to wait for the others.

* * *

"Lift those legs, Musa!" Madam Gellafer ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Musa muttered and lifted her left leg higher. She and Layla were in Dance and they were doing ballet today.

"Higher!" Madame Gellafer barked.

Musa signed and lifted her leg higher.

"Bad day?" Layla asked her quietly.

Musa nodded and said, "I guess."

"What happened?"

Musa shrugged.

"Layla! Musa! No talking in class."

Layla and Musa rolled their eyes and concentrated on their steps, their conversation forgotten.

* * *

"Wow, Musa, you have a lot of instruments in this room." Tecna marveled at the varies music equipment in Musa's music room on the third floor.

The Winx and Specialists were in Musa's music room after an afternoon snack. Jared and Andy had went to the local museum with Eric. The Winx and Specialists were looking at the equipment in the room. At one corner, there was a full-sized grand piano made of dark - almost black - wood. At another, there was a drum set. There was a whole wall with different guitars, violins, ukulele, double basses, cellos, and a few nameless string instruments. There was also flutes, saxophone, trumpet, trombone, and other wind instruments at the opposite wall. At another corner, there was three harps - one big, one medium and one small. There was also a stage set up at the opposite end of the double doors with a few couches around it for practicing.

"Well, it's not called the music room for nothing." Musa grinned.

Tecna nodded.

"Hey, Musa! What happened to this?"

Musa looked over to the flute that Bloom was holding.

"It's got a line on it." Timmy observed. "Was it broken?"

"Yeah, that's the one Veronica broke." Musa bit her lip to stop herself from crying in front of her friends. "It was my mum's."

"Your mum's? What about the one in your room?" Nabu asked.

"That's was one of my mum's too."

"What do you mean, Veronica broke it?" Stella interrupted.

"I used this one for my talent show. You know, the one I told you about?"

The others nodded.

"Yeah, that one. I entered it with my mum's flute and won." Musa explained. "Veronica was furious, so she broke it."

"Wait, you said she forced you to give up your medal." Riven pointed out.

"Er, well..." Musa stuttered and won't look Riven in the eye. Riven raised one of his eyebrows and Musa signed. "I lied, okay?"

"Dude, she's almost as good at lying as you." Brandon whispered under his breath.

"Says who?"

Brandon pointed at himself and mouthed, "Me."

"Then what about Dave?" Stella asked.

"Who?"

"You know, Dave? The guy you were in love with? The one that Veronica got?" Stella said.

"Oh, him. I wouldn't say I was in love with him. I only went out on a date with him once, and I had a boyfriend at that time." Musa replied.

"What was your boyfriend's name? Was he cute?"

"Why did you lied to us, sweetie?" Flora ignored Stella and asked Musa.

Musa signed and shrugged.

"I just... have trouble trusting people."

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"I dunno. I just... do."

"Well," Tecna started.

"You can trust us, you know. We're your friends. Right, girls?" Bloom finished.

"Right." the girls answered in unison.

"Yeah." Musa smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem." Tecna grinned.

"Group hug!" Stella squealed and threw her arms around Musa.

The others followed Stella's example and hugged Musa while the Specialists watched.

"Helia, did you know about all this?" Sky asked Helia.

Helia shook his head.

"She rarely talked about her feelings and I haven't really seen her since she went to boarding school."


	15. Mr Carnfield's office

_Thanks so much to those who reviewed, especially **ColorfulMusic**. I think you've reviewed for every chapter of this story. Hope you keep reading and here's Chapter 15 for you! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Mr. Carnfield's office**

"Stella! Stella, what's wrong?" Bloom asked her best friend.

The Winx were in the girls' locker room after Stella's gym class - before Lunch. Stella had locked herself into a stall for some unknown reason and won't come out. The Winx were trying to get her to come out for lunch.

"Stella!" Layla shouted and kicked the door. "Come out! Come on."

"Stella, sweetie." Flora cooed. "What's wrong? Why don't you come out and tell us?"

"No."

The Winx could hear the sob in Stella's voice when she replied.

"Stella? Are you crying?" Tecna asked. "That's illogical. Gym doesn't make people cry. Well, not usually."

"Tecna, Stella's crying. This is not the time to talk logically." Musa said.

"Stella, come on." Bloom said.

"Stella!" Layla kicked the door again in frustration. "Come on! I'm hungry." Layla whined.

She slumped on the bench and scowled at the door.

"Stella!"

After sometime, the Winx finally heard the click of the door, signaling that Stella's about to open it.

"What happened?" Bloom gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, my." Flora rushed to hug Stella and brought her to the bench.

Stella's eyes were red and puffy with tears. Her normally tanned and smooth face was blotchy with little red spots here and there. She was also hiccuping from crying and swallowing air too fast.

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic?" Musa raised an eyebrow at Bloom.

"Sorry. It's just when Stella cried, it isn't usually like this." Bloom gestured to Stella.

"What happened, sweetie?"

"I..- *hic* He.. Am I fat?" Stella looked up at Flora.

"What? No, you're not fat." Flora rushed to comfort her. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

"Where did you get such an illogical thought?" Tecna asked. "You have a perfectly healthy body. It's not fat."

"So I *hic* am fat." Stella wailed.

"No you're not." Tecna said. "You're healthy."

"But not fat *hic*?"

"No!" Layla snapped. "For goodness sake, what's with the questions?"

"Jason said I'm fat."

"Oh, he's so gonna get it from me." Musa and Layla cracked their knuckles and necks.

"No he's not." Bloom shot both girls a warning note and they slumped down, disappointed to not have any action. "Why did he said that?"

"We were supposed to be playing dodgeball and I got hit by Jason." Stella paused to sniffed and Layla passed her a Kleenex. "H-he said that I was fat because I couldn't dodge the ball he threw."

"Right, that's it." Musa declared, standing up. "Nobody mess with my friends and get away with it."

She marched out the girls' locker room -with Layla on her heels - and into the boys' locker room where she knew Jason was sure to be, boasting about the episode with Stella to his friends. She was right. Not only Jason and his friends were there, the Specialists was too. Sky and Helia needed to physically prevent Brandon - who was getting angrier with every word coming out of Jason's mouth - from punching Jason. Jason's smirk was growing wider by the second. Musa and Layla stomped into the room and up to Jason.

"How dare you say that to Stella?" Musa snarled.

"What? That she is fat?" Jason laughed. "Well, she _is_ fat. She can't even run from the balls."

Helia let go of Brandon and grabbed one of Musa's arm and pulled her back from Jason.

"Musa." he warned.

Musa ignored Helia and shook him off.

"Fuck you, Jason." Layla growled and punched him square in the face.

"Ow! What the bloody hell!" Jason held onto his face and stumbled backwards.

When he removed his hands, his nose was bleeding and had started to swell. Musa, Layla, Riven and Brandon smirked at the scene.

"Serves you right for messing with my friend. Next time, it'll be much worse." Musa threatened and she - after giving Jason a kick in the shin for good measure - and Layla turned on her heels, back into the girls' locker room.

* * *

"Musa, the headmaster would like a word with you." Mr. Handers told Musa at English. "Pack your things and go to the office."

The other students watched as Musa stood up and stuffed her books and papers into her bag and walked out the door, but not before she gave Tecna a shrug in reply to Tecna's questioning stare. Musa walked down the empty hallway to the office. When she walked up to the secretary, Miss. Donald, waved her into the headmaster's office. When she entered Mr. Carnfield's office, she found that Layla was already seated in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Ah, Musa." the headmaster had his hands crossed and his chin rest on top of his hands.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please take a seat." he gestured to the remaining chair in front of his desk.

Musa sank into the chairs that are three inches lower than normal and slightly - okay, incredibly - wobbly, especially when she moved around, trying to get comfortable.

"Well, Musa." he addressed her. "I heard that you and Layla got, ah, into a little... fight with Jason. Though Layla was more physically engaged in the fight an you were, too, if I'm not mistaken. "

"Serves him right." Musa snorted.

"He said Stella was fat!" Layla defended Musa and herself.

"Even if that's the case, that is not the right thing to do."

"Well, what do you want us to do? Sit back and do nothing?" Musa questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yes." the headmaster replied calmly.

"What! He said Stella was _fat_!" Layla exclaimed. "I can't just sit back and watch Stella cry. Of course, I did the right thing."

"Well, Musa, Layla, since you 'did the right thing', could you tell me what you two learned in History last week?"

"What? What did that have to do with her punching stupid Jason?" Musa leaned forward and nearly fell out of the chair. "Whoa!"

"It has to do with everything." Mr. Carnfield stood up and walked towards the front of his desk. "Now, can you give me an answer?"

"I dunno." Layla replied and Musa shrugged.

"Well," he sucked in a breath before letting it out slowly. "I'm afraid there's no choice for me but to move you to the Junior's class for a week."

"What! Why?"

He ignored them and continued.

"If you pass the test at the end of the week, I won't demerit you. But if you can't, well..."

"Wait, what happened to detentions?" Layla asked

The headmaster sighed.

"You've both been given enough detentions since you started here. But does it change you?"

"Well, no." Musa admitted sheepishly.

"There you go. Now here's your scheduled for this week. Good luck." he handed each girls a piece of paper with the subject, time, room and teacher on it.

Musa and Layla scowled at it but took it from the headmaster anyway. They stood up with some difficulty and collected their bags which they had thrown on the floor and started towards the door.

"Good luck. And hopefully you'll stay out of fights." the headmaster said and added under his breath, "Though I very much doubt it."

"Whatever. Today is only Monday." Musa muttered before slamming the door shut behind her and Layla.


	16. Junior classes

_I have a five day weekend due to the Indian festival, Deepavali and I'm hoping that I can write up some more chapters. I had already written Chapter 17 and now I'm stuck. Do you guys want some more bonding time between Musa and Andy or should I send him, Jared and Eric home? Speaking of which, Eric and Jared didn't appear much except for Chapter 12 when they first arrived, Chapter 13 when they went shopping with Stella and Chapter 14 when they're having breakfast. Sorry, I'm rambling..._

 _Anyway, I just want to thank **ColorfulMusic** , **Cute Cupcake** , **Guest** and **adanthel** for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is longer than the last one and you'll get to see what happens when Musa and Layla take the Juniors' classes. Please review if you want more of Musa and Layla in the Juniors' classes._

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Junior classes  
**

"Stupid Carnfield - what kind of stupid name is that? Stupid Jason - and fuck his stupid face." Musa muttered as she and Layla walked down the hall towards the Juniors' classrooms.

"I'm so gonna beat him to a pulp the next time I see him." Layla swore.

"I don't think he'll be coming near you anytime right now." Musa smirked at Layla as her face fell after realizing that what Musa said was true.

"Bummer." she muttered before brightening. "Well then, I'll just have to find him. You with me?"

"Definitely." Musa grinned as she and Layla high-fived. "Give the the time and place and I'll be there."

"You sounded like we're having an appointment, not seeking revenge on the asshole that made our lives a living hell - in school, that is. I quite like my life when I'm not in school. You know, I get to spend time with my girls, Nabu and - "

"Whoa, whoa, chill, Lay." Musa cut in. "I get it. You love your life with me in it."

Layla stuck out her tongue playfully at Musa, who pulled a face.

"Whatever suits you, Muse." Layla shrugged. "What class do you have now?"

Musa looked down at the piece of paper that was scrunched up in her hands.

"Ugh. Geography with... Ms. Anderson." she groaned. "My worst nightmare."

"Well, I have, um, what the hell is this?" Layla said squinting at the paper before turning it around and groaned. "English. I think I'll just take a nap in that class."

* * *

Musa slammed open the door to Room 133, Geography with Ms. Anderson.

"Musa. I see Mr. Carnfield had already told you the arrangement of the rest of the week for you and Layla." Ms. Anderson sniffed and pushed her cat-like glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Welcome to my class. I am Ms. Anderson and you will be learning Geography from me this week."

"Whatever."

Musa moved to the only empty seat in the class. When she looked around, she realized that her seat was behind Riven and in front of a girl who looked irritated for some reason. When she sat down, she saw there was a textbook and some exercise books on the desk.

"You'll use the books for this class." Ms. Anderson said and turned back to her class and continued her lesson before she was interrupted by Musa.

* * *

Layla opened the door and stepped inside room 154. She had English with Mr. Jesshelton. She gave a nod to the teacher and sat down in the first empty desk she saw - in front of Nabu, beside Brandon. She noticed that Sky was behind Brandon, beside Nabu.

"Don't mind me, teach. Carry on." Layla waved her hand and laid her head on her folded hands.

The teacher coughed and Layla looked up.

"Layla, I suggest that you sleep during the night and not during my class." Mr. Jesshelton informed her. "Meanwhile, you will use these books for the week."

He handed her a few books, including _The Scarlet Letter_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne, an English textbook and a few exercise books.

"Fuck my life." she muttered as she snatched the books from his hands. "What the hell is these anyway?"

"You better learn to control your language, Layla." the teacher warned.

"Whatever." Layla said as she opened to the page that the teacher was currently teaching. "Jason is _so_ gonna get it when I hunt him down."

Mr. Jesshelton ignored her and continued his lesson.

* * *

When school ended for the day, Musa and Layla stood with the Winx and Specialists before going home.

"Where did you went after the headmaster's office?" Tecna asked Musa. "You weren't in class after that."

"You're not in Science too." Stella added, turning to Layla.

Layla scowled when Stella said that.

"She was in my Geography class." Riven smirked.

Musa glared at him.

"What?" Riven held up his hands. "It's true."

"Really? 'Cause Layla was in English with me and Brandon. And Nabu." Sky smiled. "And she's not too happy about it."

"Shut. Up." Layla sighed.

"What happened in the headmaster's office?" Bloom asked.

"Me and Layla got moved to the Junior's classes." she replied flatly.

"Really?!" Stella clapped her hands in excitement. "You mean you get to skip Sophomore year? Cool!"

"Actually Stel, I think it was meant to be a punishment." Flora smiled and shook her head at Musa and Layla.

"For what?" Timmy asked.

"You know." Brandon looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows as if sending him some telegraphic message.

"What?"

"What happened in the locker room?"

"Oh."

"Yeah." Musa said glumly. "That one. I didn't even touch him. Well, maybe just a bump in the shin."

"How do you know?" Tecna asked Brandon.

"Jason told." Nabu shrugged.

"That little piece of shit." Layla seethed. "Argh! How old is he. 5? 6? Telling on us like that. Now we have to pass the exam that the head will give us at the end of the week if we don't want to get demerit."

"Easy peasy. For Musa, anyway." Bloom mused. "I'm more worried about you."

"Yeah. Musa always get the highest marks in class even when she's slacking off." Stella added. "No offense, Tec."

Tecna shrugged.

"You should start hitting the books, Layla, if you want to pass." Flora suggested.

"Yes. But that's Sophomore class. The Junior classes are hard." Musa turned to the Specialists. "How do you guys learn?"

"It's easy once you get the hang of it." Helia assured her.

"Yeah. Right." Musa replied sarcastically.

* * *

"What do you want, Andy?" Musa snapped.

She was in the music room. Since music always soothe her, she played her mother's flute - the one that go broken by Veronica - whenever she was angry, sad or lonely. Andy had came up to Musa and was about to ask her something when Musa snapped at him.

"Er.." Andy blushed lightly and coughed awkwardly. "Well, I have tickets to see Ant Man?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You wanna come? It's on tonight."

"Sure. Why not?" Musa shrugged and smiled up at him.

"Great. We'll leave at 8:00 pm. That okay with you?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Where you going?" Riven asked Musa when he saw her dressed to go out.

She was wearing jeans and a long-sleeve shirt. She had a denim jacket draped over one arm. Her hair was done up in her 'signature' pigtails.

"Just out." Musa replied.

Riven raised an eyebrow.

"Andy asked me to go to the movies with him. He got tickets. We're gonna have dinner and then head to the cinemas." Musa explained.

Riven nodded stiffly and walked past her into his room.

'What's with him?' wondered Musa.

She shrugged and went to wait for Andy at his car.

* * *

"I don't know, Helia." Riven paced the living room of Helia's house.

"Write a poem for her. I'll draw you a sketch." Helia said.

"Dude, that's pretty creepy, not to mention cheesy - _way_ too cheesy." Riven stopped pacing and turned to look at Helia. "I don't know what Flora thinks, but I think it's creepy. And I don't do poetry, as I've told you so many times."

"Then why did you come asking me for advice?"

"I don't know." Riven slumped down onto the sofa and grumbled.

"Just tell her you like her."

"How?"

"Poetry."

"Seriously?"

Helia shrugged.

"What do you want me to do?" Helia exclaimed. "You came to me and asked for my advice, but when I gave you advice, you don't like it. Why don't you just go to Nabu? Or Brandon? Or even Sky?"

"Because they'll laugh me to the next century." Riven groaned and put his head in his hands.

"And I won't?" Helia raised an eyebrow.

Riven shrugged. Helia rolled his eyes and sighed before walking out of the living room to the kitchen, hoping there's something that he can eat while watching Riven mope around his house.

* * *

"Where do you think Musa might have disappear to?" Stella asked the Winx for the tenth - or so - times. "Her phone's not on."

Layla groaned and flopped sideways onto the couch in Stella's own private living room on the third floor of her house. Stella's bedroom was through a double door on the right wall while the balcony was through a sliding door on the left wall. The walls are painted pale green and yellow with a hint of orange here and there. There was a long L-shaped couch in the middle of the room with a chandelier hanging above it. There was a huge flat screen TV on the opposite side of the wall with speakers standing guard on either side. A fluffy rug was laid between the couch and TV with a glass coffee table on it. There was also a few beanbag chairs which were currently occupied by Flora and Tecna. Bloom was sitting on the single sofa while Stella paced the room with her phone tightly in her grasp.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Bloom questioned.

"What did she say?"

"You're impossible." Layla muttered.

Stella glared at Layla and turned back to Bloom.

"Well? What did she say?"

"She's going to the movies with Andy!" Layla exclaimed before Bloom have a chance to open her mouth.

"Oh." Stella nodded but then asked. "She did?"

Layla rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes." Tecna replied. "What were you doing?"

"I dunno." Stella shrugged and grinned. "I guess I only hear what I wanna hear."

Flora chuckled warmly and patted Stella's shoulder while the rest of the Winx groaned and rolled their eyes. Just then, Stella's phone rang. Stella glanced at the caller's ID and answered the call.

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"Why?"

 _"My phone was vibrating all through the movie!"_

"Sorry. I was worried."

 _"Worried?"_

"Yeah, we're supposed to come to my house for a sleepover, remember?"

 _"Oh, shit. Yeah. Sorry, I'll just go home, pack my things and ask Andy to drop me off at your house."_

"'Kay, see ya." Stella hung up before informing the Winx that, "She's coming."


	17. Friends bonding time

_Sorry for not updating sooner... I was waiting for reviews to decide if I should write the girls in their junior classes or not. Anyway, here's the next chapter, dedicated to **manonasir024** and **ColorfulMusic** for reviewing. Thanks guys and hope you keep reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 17:Friends bonding time**

"Thanks for the movie, Andy. And for dropping me off at Stella's." Musa thanked Andy just as she was getting out of the car.

"No problem." Andy smiled from the driver's seat. "Wanna do it again? We could make it a date this time."

"Um, I don't think so." Musa said. "I... er - "

"It's okay. You don't have to. But it was fun tonight."

"Yeah." Musa smiled gratefully at Andy.

"Lets be friends, alright?"

"Sure. Friends." Musa smiled and lean forward to briefly hug Andy before climbing out of the car and walking towards Stella's gate.

* * *

"Okay, your turn." Bloom turned to Tecna and said.

They were playing I Never. The Winx were having a sleepover at Bloom's house. But instead of alcohol - they're 15! - they decided on a cup of soda every turn - but no one can use the bathroom.

"Fine, um, I've never... had sex." Tecna stuttered hesitantly.

None of the girls drank their soda except for Stella.

"Duh. None of us - What the hell!" Layla started but cut herself off when she saw Stella drank from her cup.

"You had sex? With who?" Flora asked worriedly.

"Who else? My Snookums, of course." Stella replied cheerily.

"Of course." the others chorused while Layla exclaimed, "And you didn't tell us?"

"But aren't you a bit young? I mean, you're only 15." Musa looked concerned.

"I'm actually 16, nearly 17. My birthday's in August."

"But that's still too young." Musa frowned as she realized something. "Why are you a Sophomore if you're 16 years old? Shouldn't you be a Junior?"

"She had to repeat Freshman year if she want to stay in Gardenia High." Bloom explained.

"What for?"

"I blew up the lab." Stella replied sheepishly.

"By trying to make a new shade of pink." Layla snorted. "She was expelled from the school, you know."

"Really? Interesting fact." Musa grinned at Stella. "And you said I was a naughty girl when we first met."

"Don't use that against me!" Stella exclaimed.

"How did you get back in?" Musa asked, ignoring Stella's last comment.

"With money, of course." Tecna rolled her eyes.

"Daddy's rich little girl." Layla teased. "Make that: Daddy's _spoiled_ rich little girl."

"Flora!" Stella whined and pointed to the girls like a 3 year old.

Flora just smiled in return but made no move to help Stella.

"Definitely spoiled." Musa nodded in mock seriousness.

"And little." Layla agreed. "Like childish-little."

"What about whinny?" Bloom grinned.

"Flora!" Stella grumbled. "Why aren't you stopping them? They're bullying me."

"Tell-tale." Tecna sang. "Stella is a tell-tale."

"Not you too, Tecna." Stella signed while Musa, Layla and Bloom patted Tecna on the back and said, "Way to go, Tec!"

"Now, now, girls. Settle down." Flora said in a mock motherly voice. "Though I have to admit you're a spoiled, whinny little girl."

"Hey!" Stella glared at the Winx accusingly. "Now look what you've made my only ally do."

Layla ignored her and asked Flora, "What about a tell-tale?"

"Yeah, that too." Flora smiled in playfulness.

Stella huffed and crossed her arms and sulked.

"Aw, is the rich spoiled little princess angry?" the Winx cooed and laughed and Stella blew them a raspberry.

* * *

"Yeah, like that." Musa smiled and clapped her hands.

She and Andy were in the music room. Musa was currently teaching Andy how to play the ukulele. After Andy asked her to the movies, Musa found out that she and Andy had a lot in common. Both are music lovers - Andy was even in a band back in Australia, and occasionally performed in cafes. They both like the same types of movies - musicals, sometimes horror, sometimes romance, comedy and humor.

"Like this?" Andy asked and strum a few notes. "Hey! It's easy."

"Told ya." Musa laughed and picked up her banjo that was laid beside the sofa she was on.

She stood up and played a few notes. After a little while, Andy joined in and they played together.

" _You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me, you have knocked me off my feet again... Got me feeling like nothing._ " Musa sang.

Andy smiled and strum the ukulele.

" _You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, c_ _alling me out when I'm wounded..._ _"_ she smiled and sang. _"You, picking on the weaker man..._ "

* * *

"So, whats up?" Layla asked as she sat down on the couch in Musa's room.

"Nothing. Why?" Musa replied and passed a coke that she took on the way up to Layla.

Layla had just came unannounced to Musa's house claiming that she was bored.

Layla took the coke and grinned slyly, "Well, you seem to be spending a lot of time with Andy."

"What? He's just a friend." Musa blushed and tried to shrug nonchalantly.

She went to sit down at the edge of her piano shaped bed.

"Right." Layla said sarcastically. "That's what they always say."

"Really. There's nothing between us. We're just friends. He like music and I like music, so we hang out. No big deal." Musa defended.

"Sure. Whatever. If you say so." Layla winked at Musa and went over to her laptop.

Musa glared daggers at Layla's back - knowing that she was smirking slyly - and joined her at her desk.

* * *

"You could sue her." Musa suggested.

"Good idea." Layla smirked.

Musa and Layla were checking their friends' Instagram. Layla had discowered that a girl from their school had tried to hit on Nabu - through the internet - when she was on his Insta page.

"But how do we do that without getting ourselves sued?" Layla wondered.

Musa shrugged.

"Can we even sue her?"

"I dunno." Layla admitted. "But she hit on Nabu! Well, tried to, anyway."

"Keyword: tried to." Musa corrected and flopped down on her bed. "Nabu didn't respond. And anyway, it's only through the internet."

Layla narrowed her eyes and smirked at Musa.

"What if Veronica post sexy pictures of herself to Riven?"

Musa glared at her.

"She's already naked enough at school." Musa snorted, trying to contain the blush from spreading on her cheeks.

"Admit it, you like Riven." Layla sang.

"Do not."

"Andy?"

"I told you! We're. Just. Friends." Musa sighed.

"You're signing. Do you wish to be more than friends?" Layla noted and raised an eyebrow.

Musa raised an eyebrow and glanced at Layla, who had turned away from Musa's laptop and was spinning slowly on the chair - while still keeping an eye on Musa.

"Since when did you became a love expert?" Musa smirked. "I thought that was Stella's department."

Layla stopped and clapped her hands over her cheeks dramatically.

"OMG! I'm becoming like Stella!" Layla gasped and put one of her hands over her forehead - palms out - and stumbled out of the chair. She flopped on Musa's bed dramatically. She moaned, "I can't believe it."

Musa laughed and threw a pillow at Layla. Layla looked up and grinned at Musa.

"You wanna fight?" Layla smirked and grabbed the pillow that Musa threw he. "You're so on!"

Layla thwacked Musa and was returned the blow. The two girls laughed and continued beating each other with pillows, their previous conversation forgotten.

* * *

 _Just a heads up, the next chapter probably won't be posted for some time 'cause I still need to type up the next few chapters before posting so that I won't stop writing this story like my other stories (not that I'm discontinuing them, just 'On hold'-ing them). That's all, thanks for reading and see you next chapter!_


	18. New girl, new lunchmate

_I know it's been a long time since I last updated - sorry. I can't really think of anything to write. I've got the plot thought up in my head but I don't know how to put it in words. Anyway, I've written an April Fools' Day one-shot. Hopefully you could check it out. Without further ado, here's Chapter 18._

 _P.S I'm sorry that you think Musa is a bully and a bitch, **cybercorpsesnak** , but she's not really that bad. I guess she's just rebellious and blunt - well, most of the time she's rude. But when I wrote the chapters, I didn't really thought of her that way. Hopefully this chapter can help you see that there's a sweet side to Musa - I've been thinking about how to write this scene for a long time._

* * *

 **Chapter 18: New girl, new** **lunchmate**

"Hey guys." Musa greeted the Winx and Specialists as she walked up to them with Riven following not far behind her.

"Hey, Musa!" the Winx hugged her.

"Where's Layla?" Musa asked as she looked around the group. "And Nabu?"

"It's their anniversary today." Stella chirped. "So they skipped school."

"Oh." Musa said. "Lucky them."

"They're missing a chance at learning." Flora frowned as she leaned into Helia.

"Oh, lighten up, Flo." Riven smirked as he caught up to their subject of conversation. "Its not like they missed a week of school. Its just a _day_."

"A day for every month equals a week of school." Flora deadpanned.

Riven rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree beside Brandon. Musa snickered.

"Its not like Layla and Nabu is failing in school." Tecna spoke up just as the bell rang.

"Junior class, here I come." Musa muttered with next to none enthusiasm.

The Winx laughed before kissing their respective boyfriends goodbye and dispersing to their classes. Musa walked with the Specialists to the junior's homeroom.

* * *

Musa tried to subtly yawn as Mrs. DeClair went on about World War 1 and how over 9 million combatants and 7 million civilians died because of it.

"Musa!" Mrs. DeClair called on her.

Musa immediately snapped her head up. "Yes, Ms?"

"I see you're bored with my lesson with the way you're slouching." Mrs. DeClair snapped.

Musa immediately straightened and put her hands neatly on top of the desk. Even if Musa was rebellious, she wouldn't dare to trigger the history teacher. Mrs. DeClair was like a ticking bomb. Nobody knew when she wouldn't go off on one of her outburst. As a result, nobody dared to make a sound when she was teaching.

"No, Ms." Musa replied.

Mrs. DeClair made a sound of disapproval before returning to her lesson while Musa breathed a sigh of relief. She hated this class since none of the Specialists was in this period with her and Layla - who was in this period with her - was off skipping school with Nabu.

When the lunch bell rang, she was one of the first ones to hop out of her seat and rushed towards the door.

* * *

Musa was heading towards the school courtyard after depositing her bag in her locker when she heard a familiar voice. She slightly changed her course of direction and entered another hallway.

"You should, like, really watch where you're, like, going. Like, always." Veronica was saying snidely to a small girl.

"Yes." the poor girl whispered.

"What's your name?" Veronica crossed her arms. Fate and Destiny was standing behind her, looking apologetic but doing nothing to stop Veronica.

"Haley." the girls hesitated as she gave them her name.

"More like Paley." Veronica sneered at the pale girl.

"Hey!" Musa spoke up as she got near them.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she transferred her gaze to Musa.

"What?" she snapped.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Musa smirked. "Like, I dunno, under a boy or something?"

Veronica glared at Musa. If looks could kill, Musa would already be not 6 feet, but 12 feet under the ground by now.

"Says the slut herself." Veronica spat out as she pushed past Musa. Fate and Destiny followed behind her, not even sparring Musa a glance.

Musa brushed off her comment and turned to the girl. Haley cowered under her gaze.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." she said in a soothing voice. "Do you have anyone to eat lunch with?"

The girl shook her head.

"No. I'm new here. I'm a freshman."

"Great." Musa smiled and took her hand. "You can eat with us."

"Us?"

"You'll like them. They're nice." Musa assured Haley as they headed towards the courtyard.

* * *

"Where's the girl now?" Riven snapped as he leaned against the tree.

"For the hundredth time, Riven, I. Don't. Know." Timmy sighed as he messaged his nose.

"There she is." Stella suddenly shouted as she broke off from her conversation with Bloom.

Musa was walking towards the group with a small girl in tow. Riven scowled when he realised that another person would be joining them. He always had a problem with new people and it doesn't help it when Musa invited practically every new person she met to have lunch with them. First Krystal and her stupid boyfriend, then a anti-social nerd from their Music class. One time, she even invited Destiny with them when Veronica and Fate was absent from school. Riven found out that Destiny was actually quite nice - when she's not around her friends, that is.

"Hey, girls. Guys." Musa waved cheerfully as she came to a stop in front of them. "This is Haley. She'll be eating with us today."

She gave the girl a little nudge and let her stepped forward. Haley shyly waved at them before hiding behind Musa. There was a chorus of 'Hi's and 'Hey's from the Winx and Specialists. By now, the girls and boys - except Riven - were already used to Musa practically inviting everyone on the planet to have lunch with them. The group of eleven went towards the cars after deciding what to eat and where to meet up.

* * *

 _What do you think? It's shorter than the previous chapters - only 890 words but still, please leave a review. See ya next chapter!_


End file.
